The Beginning of Alice
by Bethy99
Summary: Ever wonder where it all started? Why don't she remember something from her past? This is a version that is fitting to Alice and how she is. The answers to all of the questions. From childhood to Jasper and the Cullens.
1. The Visions

I noticed that I was different a long, long time ago. These pictures started happening when I turned 8. That's when my mother found out she was pregnant with my sister, well, I told her. It was like pictures in a book, flipping those pages through my mind. I was sitting in the living room with a beautiful little girl on my lap. I told her that I saw another picture of my little sister writing her name, Cynthia, on a piece of paper. She was beautiful.

My mother ignored me until she started getting really tired and was putting on some ridiculous amount of weight. So she called the doctor and went to see him. That was when she was informed that she was 2 months pregnant. My mother then told father of what I had said about these pictures in my mind. He came to me and questioned me about them. I told both my parents that this was the first time I had these pictures. They told me that I need to stop lying and not to mention it ever again.

I continued to have these visions; that's what I called them and I never said a word about them. I knew the exact date that my sister was born and had everything ready for her. It was great having these visions, but sometimes I wish I didn't. I sometimes didn't see happy pictures, sometimes I saw bad things. Horrible things which I really needed to protect my family from but how do you when they didn't want to hear? One day in the winter I made them listen but to what cost?

I had a vision of a fire, which was going to start in the living room of our home. The fire that was started in the chimney that evening was not extinguished all the way. A hot cinder came out and landed on the couch. When I told my mother and father they ignored me. It was early morning, the day after my vision, when I woke up with another vision of my sister, Cynthia. She was trapped in our room due to the fire. No one could get to her. I jumped up out of my bed and grabbed Cynthia. I looked over the railing and saw that the fire had just started down stairs. I yelled at my father and mother's bedroom door when they came out, we got out of the house in time.

After that my father was concerned about me, and took me to several doctors to see what was causing these visions. He finally took me to our family doctor, Dr. Samuel Smith. He was a nice man, and he had a beautiful accent. He was born and raised in Georgia but moved here to Biloxi, Mississippi due to the growing city and the business of the gulf. Biloxi was very well known for their crab fishing and the great harbors.

Dr. Smith listened to my story of visions, examined me and then told my father that there was none physical signs of why this was happening. He explained to my father that he has heard of people like me. He said that there is a special hospital for people like me and that these visions would not get better, they would just keep coming and would get worse.

When we returned home, my father told me to sit in the living room, while my parents talked about me in a whisper in the hallway. Both my parents returned to the living room with sadness upon their faces. Then father hit me with a blow.

"Mary Alice, your mother and I have been talking and we think that you are in need of some help. That hospital that Dr. Smith was talking about…", but before he could finish I was crying and yelling at him.

"I don't mean to hurt you Papa. I just see these things and I try to stop them from happening. I don't know why I can't stop them but please don't send me away. I want to go to school and I want to be a nurse. Please Papa, don't do this. I won't see these visions anymore. I won't listen to them. I won't scary you anymore Papa. I won't scare mom or Cynthia anymore." I was crying so hard I don't really know how much of that dialog they actually understood.

"Okay, Mary Alice. Okay! We will give you one more chance. If you start scaring your mother and sister again,…I'm going to have to take you there. I will not tolerate this in my house. Do you understand?" "Yes Papa." I said to him through the tears. "Now, go to your room until supper. We will call you when it's ready."

I returned to my shared room with my sister and threw myself down on my twin bed. What am I going to do? I have tried to stop these visions but I just couldn't. They continued to come no matter if I try to focus on other stuff or nothing at all. I sighed and my little sister was at my side. "Mary Alice?" She asked in her little high pitch voice. She was still to young, my little 6 year old princess. "Yes, Cynthia?" I answered her back still glaring at the ceiling. "Thank you! Tell me what will happen tomorrow? Is there going to be anything exciting?" She loved to listen to my visions. She thought of them as stories and adventures. I used my visions with her as a calendar. What I see her doing at school and what will happen when she gets home. She loved hear about it. I sighed up at the ceiling and then rolled over on my side to look at my sister.

"I'm not aloud to talk about it anymore Cynthia. Papa and Mama are really scared of my stories. So we can't talk about them anymore. Okay?" I saw the sadness hit her eyes. She looked down at the floor and just nodded then sat on the edge of her bed. I turned and stared back up at the ceiling. Why is this happening to me? Why couldn't I just be normal? Why did I have to see these visions? I let out a loud sigh.

"Sis, are you okay?" Cynthia asked. "Yea Cynthia, I'll be alright." I turned my head and gave her a half-heartedly smile. That's when I noticed how much we looked alike. Yes, she was a blonde hair and blue eye beauty but she was just as tiny as me. She will probably be just as short.

I was only 4'10", petite, had brown spiky hair that was almost black with deep brown eyes. A lot of people told me that I looked like a little ballerina. I had thought a couple of time about going to a school and learning that skill but just never did. Maybe I should, maybe that would take my mind off things. I continued to think about that and then decided that I would give it a shot. What the hell, what's it going to hurt right? Learning something new and having some fun doing it. When I start back in the fall, I'll sign up for a dance class.

My mother called up the stairs, "Mary Alice! Cynthia! It's time for supper." Wow! It felt like I had just got up to my room. I turned and looked at my sister, with a big smile on my face and ran out the door and down the stair for supper.

It had been awhile since a vision, or at least I wasn't saying anything especially to my parents. I was still seeing them but nothing bad. They were just happy flashes, of my family and events that we were doing. It was hard to keep them to myself, but I was doing very well. Years had past with nothing said out loud about them.

It was middle of August, and school was going to start tomorrow. Things were looking up and I would be starting a new class for ballet dancing. I couldn't wait and was really hoping that it would help distract me from the visions.

That day I had a vision of taking Cynthia to play in the backyard on the swing. There was another vision, of us fishing on the dock down by our father's office. I told Cynthia to get dress and that we were going out for the day. Cynthia was starting to become a young lady, the age of 11 now. We were starting to have a little more fun now. We could dress up and do each other's makeup. We went running outside, playing and laughing just having a wonderful time together. We adventured down to the harbor after lunch. We did some fishing, and laughing. It was always entertaining to watch her with the fish. She didn't like the feel of them. I just laughed at her when she would squeal while I pulled the fish out of water and put it up close to her. She would always yell, "Get it away Mary Alice". Just like a little princess, which she was.

That's when I noticed the gentlemen standing in the shadow. All I could see what his gorgeous long blonde hair. I could tell he was wearing a suit that looked like it was a little too big for him. I stared at him for a long time just taking in his beauty of his silhouette and hair. That's when my sister Cynthia said, "Sis what are you looking at?" I blinked and the man was gone. Weird, I thought to myself. I had never seen that man before. I wonder who he was. Maybe I should ask father if he knew him. I didn't realize that I had stopped breathing for a moment. I took a big gasp of air when someone grabbed my arm. I snapped around and saw my sister's worried eyes staring at me.

"Sis, are you okay? Did you have another vision?" She asked in a whisper. "NO!" I yelled. "I just saw a man over there in the shadows that I thought I knew. That's all." I turned back to my pole and took off my fish to put back in the water to let it grow some more when I notice that there was a beautiful sunset off in the horizon.

"It's twilight sis. We better hurry, Papa will be home soon." I grabbed my little sister's hand and started walking towards home. We were not to far from the house but far enough that we had to hurry a little. When we came around the corner of the harbor, I saw the man again in the shadows. Was he following us? This is starting to get creepy. I picked up the pace with my sister yelling at me to slow down. When we reached the next corner, I looked but the man wasn't there.

"Hmmm…" I wondered. "What is it sis?" Cynthia asked. She really didn't like me keeping things from her. "It was nothing, let's just get home." I said in a very calm but worried voice.

Once we got home, supper was ready and father had just got home right after we did. I was still thinking of the man that I saw earlier. He was just watching us. My father noticed that I was distracted. "Mary Alice, you need to eat. What has your attention else where? You should be worrying about eating right now."

I then realized that I had not touched anything on my plate. I just moved all my food around on it. I had to ask him, "Papa? Do you know of any new people that came into town? I know it's hard for you to say with all the ships coming in and out of the harbor. I'm just curious."

He looked at me puzzled. "You wouldn't be curious about it unless you saw something or someone that you were not familiar with." He pushed on, "As far as I know no new travelers on the boats or at least the crews haven't told me. I haven't seen anyone that I didn't know down there. Why do you ask?"

My father was what they call a dock master. He is responsibility for directing the boat and directing his employees to get the supplies off the ship. He also helps place the supplies into a storage building to await the companies' pickups. He had a nice desk job, no dangers with his line of work.

I wondered how I could ask without them thinking I had a vision or that I have seen something strange. "Mary Alice, what is it?" My father asked looking impatient. Some time must have past since I first asked and his answer. "Oh well,…Cynthia and I were down on the boat dock and I saw this gentleman standing in the shadows near us. I don't remember ever seeing him down there. I just was wondering if you knew who he was." That sounded well, no details. It just sounded like I just saw him and then ignored him.

My father looked at me suspiciously. I knew what he was thinking, my visions were back. He sat there for a moment and then asked, "Did you see what he looked like?" Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "Well, he was probably 6 foot and had long blonde hair. He was wearing a suit, that's why I figured you might know him."

Father just stared at me. I didn't know what to do. Did I say too much? Is he thinking that I'm having visions again and they will send me away? I was starting to get uneasy until father spoke. "Hmm…, blonde you say? Wearing a suit?" I nodded to him. He turned and looked at Cynthia. "Did you see this baby?"

She looked at me but I didn't look in her direction. I didn't want father to think I was telling her to go along with it. Cynthia just nodded to father. "Hmm…" He said again. "I'll look into it tomorrow. I have to go in early anyway. There are papers that I need to get caught up. Hmm…blonde hair, man in a suit you say?"

I just nodded again and looked down at my food. I didn't know if he believed me or not. Since Cynthia agreed that she saw the gentleman, even though she really didn't, he might just believe. I owed Cynthia my life. She just saved me from going to that hospital.

The next morning was when my life changed. It was the day that everything that could go wrong, did. Everything that could go right did, eventually.

The rain had just stopped but they said that more was coming. It was very warm for this time of the year. I came down the stair of our two-bedroom home just humming to my self. As I came around the corner to the kitchen and saw my mother was making breakfast. That was when the vision hit me. It blocked my whole vision, so I couldn't see anything or everyone around me. I gasped, which then caught my sister and my mother's attention.

"Mary Alice, what is wrong?" My mother asked me. I don't know how long I was in this state. I didn't even notice that she was shaking me and screaming at me. Until I heard, "What's wrong?" Her hands on my shoulders, her face was red. Her eyes had the look of terror and rage.

"Cynthia, you can't go to school today! You are going to get hurt!" I shouted at my little sister. By that time my father had arrived, "What is all the commotion about?" My mother let go of me and glared. "Mary Alice is trying to scare Cynthia. I'm so tired of this!" She turned away from me and went back to her cooking.

"But mama……" I started to say but my father interrupted me. "ENOUGH! Mary Alice I don't want to hear another word. Stop scaring your sister." I knew that they wouldn't listen. My parents didn't believe that I could see the future. They have made it clear that if I said anything about my visions that I would be sent away. I was hoping though, since it has been so long, that they might listen to me. I guess not.

I let out a sigh while staring at my food. I had to try and figure out what to do. I had to stop this from happening, but how. I saw the vision of Cynthia getting hit by a car. The only thing I could think of was to talk to Cynthia and see if she would take another route to school. I sat there just staring at my food, not eating it. I was to busy planning out what to tell Cynthia when we went to get ready for school.

As I watched my sister walk up the stairs to get ready, I excused myself from the table to do the same. When I got up to our room I closed the door. "Please Cynthia, don't go to school today. Tell mama you don't feel good. Or take another route to school. Please, please, please, don't…" Cynthia yelled "STOP IT MARY ALICE!! They will take you away if you keep this up!" She was crying now. "I don't want to them to take you away!" Then she ran from the room.

I was to start a school today, but I couldn't focus. All I could see was that vision playing over and over again in my mind. What am I to do? I sat there as I heard whispers from down below. They were talking about me again. I sighed. Maybe I should just let it go. Just go to school and if something happens, it happens. My visions have been wrong before. Not by much, but they have been wrong. I sighed again. I looked around the room and saw pictures of my sister and me playing on the swing. There were pictures of us hugging and just being silly. I couldn't let anything happen to her, she is my princess. I had to do something and that's when it clicked, I'll follow her to school. I have enough time. When I see her getting to that point where the car hits her I just direct her elsewhere.

As I came down the stairs, I realized that Cynthia already left. "Oh, no!" I whispered. I ran out the door and went the direction she normally goes. I got about a ½ block when I saw it happen just like in my vision. I yelled for her, she turned to look at me but it was too late. The next thing I saw was her lying on the road. I ran to her and the gentleman in the car got out. I leaned down and felt her breath and she her chest rising. I called her name but she didn't answer. She was breathing! I sighed a little when I felt her breath on my face. I looked up at the gentleman and asked him to stay with her while I ran home. We lived not to far from town but far that not a lot of vehicles came down our road.

I ran as fast as I could. I got to the house and busted through the door. "Papa! Papa!" I yelled out of breath. "Papa, Cynthia's hurt!" Both my mother and father came out of the kitchen. "Mary Alice, enough of this!" He yelled at me. "Papa, I followed her to school and I saw her get hit by the car. She's breathing but she's not answering me. Papa, please hurry!!" I turned and ran out the door. I needed to get back to her. Why don't they listen to me? I wish they would, this would have been all avoided if they would have just listened.

The next thing I knew was I was lying on the ground in front of a car but no one was there. What just happened? Did I just loose track of time? Where is everyone? Why can't I hear anything? Next thing I knew is this vision came to me. I was in a dark room, then I saw my mother and father crying over a grave but I couldn't see the name on it. Then I heard something, "She must be in hysterics. Maybe I should slip her?" I woke up a little to that comment and blinked. That voice I know it, of course and then I said, "No thank you, Dr. Smith". I heard him snicker and then he asked if I was okay as I sat up.

"I think so. Where are Cynthia and my parents?" I started to look around from them and I felt pain on the back of my head. The only people that were there with me, was Dr. Smith and the deputy. I was trying to figure out this whole situation. Where are my parents and sister? What happened to me? Why does my head hurt? I guess I must have slipped and fell. I must have hit so hard that I blacked out or something.

Dr. Smith stared down at me; I then remembered that I was on the cold, wet ground. The cold felt good since it was starting to get hot but the wetness made me shiver. Dr. Smith asked in his Georgian accent, "What was the last thing you remember, Mary Alice?"

I knew better than to tell him about my visions. He was the one that recommended to my family to put me in some kind of hospital for crazy people. I just told him that I that didn't remember anything that it was all dark. "Hmmm…," he looked at me puzzled. "No visions, as you call them? No movies in your mind?" He pushed. "NO!" I said with probably a little to much force. "Hmmm…," he said again. "Well, I should take you to the office and make sure you are okay."

That's when I realized that he had not answered my question.

"Dr. Smith, where is my family?" He paused and then said, "Oh! They are with Cynthia, on the way to the hospital. They asked me to take you to them after I'm done making sure you are okay. "

I thought about this and something just didn't feel right. The deputy was standing there just watching me with anxious eyes. I had the feeling that he thought that I would snap at any moment. I don't know why he would think that. I wouldn't hurt a fly even if my life depended on it. I'm so tiny; the deputy could easily pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. He was at least 6'2" and close to 200lbs. As I looked at the deputy I said to Dr. Smith, "You're not taking me to your office, are you?" He stopped picking up his medical equipment and looked down at me. "What makes you think that Mary Alice?"

I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to tell him about my vision. I wouldn't, because I knew what would happen to me next. I just sat there on the cold, wet ground and stared at him. After, what felt like hours, he spoke again, "You have to be hot, I know I am. How about we go to my office and cool down? I can check you over and make sure you are hydrated and hurt in anyway. Then we can go see your parents and Cynthia. What do you say?"

I still didn't feel right about the situation. What if he was just trying to take me away for some experiment? What if my parents didn't tell him to take me? What if this is just a hoax to get me in the car and then he will take me to that hospital? I'm sure father and mother told him about the vision. What if he is telling the truth thought? I did want to see Cynthia and make sure she was okay. So what do I do? I sat there and thought about this for a moment and decided that I had to go. I needed to see Cynthia and if I had to go with Dr. Smith to get that, then fine. I just nodded my head and stood up. I was a little wobbly on my feet. Dr. Smith grabbed my elbow and helped guide me to his car. He opened the door for me to get in. I sat down and looked out the window after he closed the car door. That's when I gasped.

That blonde haired stranger was standing in the tree line near the accident. He was staring at me. I couldn't believe that he was there. He smiled when he saw that I saw him there. I could finally see him, this beautiful angel. He wasn't in a suit today. He was wearing what looked like work clothes. Something you would see metal works, or coal miners wear. The next I saw was his face. The skin was pure white, almost transparent with a strong jaw line. There was a slit angle to his nose, looked like he had broken his nose a few times. His lips where thin, due to the smile across his face. His eyes were a color I have never seen before. They were almost a garnet, they were beautiful. He was breath taking, this angel that stood in the shadows. I wanted Dr. Smith to see him and ask him if he might now who this stranger was. I was afraid that if I took my eyes off him that he would disappear. Then the stranger winked at me. What? Was that a wink? Then the stranger looked like he was laughing. What was so damn funny?

I continued to stare until I had to blink and when I did, he was gone. Then all of a sudden I felt pain in my left arm. I looked over at the doctor and he had a needle in my arm and was injecting me with something. His eyes were very sad and he just whispered in that gentleman voice, "I'm so sorry Mary Alice." Then everything went black.

Then I woke up and I was in a dark room. I couldn't move my arms. What is going on? Where am I? Am I asleep? Is this another vision? I blinked a couple of times trying to adjust my eyes and to make sure I wasn't dreaming or wasn't a vision.

"Hello?" I called out to the darkness. I saw a little square shape up ahead, that had some light coming from it. I blinked a couple more times to get my eyes to focus on that square. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Where am I? Where is my family? Hello? Someone please answer me!"

I heard a bang and the door open. The light coming in was so bright that it hurt my eyes. I was squinting to see who it was standing in the door. All I could see was a silhouette of a person. Then this beautiful voice came from that black silhouette, "Good morning Mary Alice. Welcome to Mississippi State Lunatic Asylum."


	2. The Asylum

**Chapter 2**

The Asylum 

The voice started to come towards me so I could finally see him. I sat there stunned by what I was seeing with my eyes. A beautiful man stood there with a very muscular body. He was very tall, close to six foot if not more. He was very pale and jet black hair but the next thing I saw was his eyes. They were black like charcoal, but it could be due to the room being so dark. He looked like the man I saw in shadows at my sister's accident but not. That's when he smiled at me, which showed his white teeth and dimples. He chuckled at me for staring at him. I realized that my mouth was wide open so I snapped it shut and looked down. That was when I noticed I had a white coat on and it was making me hug myself.

My voice was shaking when I yelled out, "What is this? What is going on here? Where is my family? Is my sister okay?" The tall man walked a little closer, with his hands raised as a peace offering. "Calm down! Calm down!" His sweet voice came out. "Your family is fine. Your sister is doing great. She is still in the hospital but they are saying that she can go home in a few more days."

I sat there staring at him. His voice was like velvet. It sounded so much like a song and I tried to get myself back on track. I shook my head to get back on track and asked in a furious voice, "What is this around me?" He just smiled at me with those dimples again, "You really don't remember, do you?" He said as he stepped a little closer to me. I could smell him at this point. He smelled like a sunny day out in an old wild flower field, like at my grandparents' home. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe then sighed. The man stepped back a few steps. I looked up and he had a disapproving look on his face. The smile was still there but it wasn't the same. I wondered if I did something wrong? I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out. His eyes caught mine again, and he's gorgeous smile returned.

"You must be hungry." He said with a very soft tone. "I'll send one of the orderlies in to help you eat, or do you think you could behave so I can take that coat off? What do you say Ms. Brandon?" He smiled hugely with those dimples and it took my breath away. I told myself breathe, take a breath. I did as my head told me and responded to what annoyed me. "Please, don't call me Ms. Brandon. Why do I have this coat on in the first place?"

The dark haired man just stood there with that huge smile. "What would you like me to call you? Alice?" I caught his smell again and my breath got taken away from me. I just nodded as I looked down at the floor. He chuckled and then answered my question. "You really don't remember?" I shook my head again to let him know I didn't remember. "Well, you were kicking, hitting, and screaming at my staff so I had to take extra precautions with you." I looked up at him and looked right into those black eyes. I attacked his stuff, which was not like me. I was trying to think back, to remember what would cause me to do this. I remember my sister's accident and then I remember the stranger that was standing in the tree line. He had the loveliest smile and those eyes. Those garnet colored eyes they were just like that stones, red, so red. Why couldn't I remember anything between and after my stranger? I probably looked really funny to the dark haired man.

The orderly came in and helped me stand up. It was good to be on my legs. He then unlocked the coat which I was so happy about; I could finally move my arms. "Now as long as you behave Alice, I'll keep that coat off you," said the dark haired man. He smiled at me and then turned to walk out of the room. I yelled at him, "Wait," as I stumbled forward. I guess that I didn't have my legs back like I thought. He turned to look at me over his shoulder, and that's when I realized how close I was to him. I could smell him and if I wanted to, could touch him but at what consequence.

As I stared into his eyes, "What is your name, sir?" I asked in my sheepish voice. He smiled that breath taking smile, "My name is Dr. Alexander but you can call me Gavin." Was he giving me permission to call him by his first name? Why? I noticed that I was staring at his face. He's perfect lips, his beautiful skin which was flawless. I got to his eyes again and then heard him snicker. My heart was racing and I then gasped for air. Was I holding my breath? When did I start doing that? I had to keep talking to him. I didn't want him to leave. I don't know if he saw my eyes looking for a reason to keep him here. He stepped back towards the hallway.

"Please eat Alice. Don't leave this room. Just eat. Once you are done, tell Ben here and he will bring you to my office. Okay?" I just nodded to him and went back to the bed and sat while Ben brought my tray in. Gavin smiled one last time at me, "I'll see you in a bit." I nodded again.

While I was finishing up eating, Ben sat there and talked to me. He was only one year older than me. He had these huge blue eyes with short blonde hair. He was already married and had a little daughter that they named Maria. I started to talk to him about the day I came in. He said that he was one of the staff that I hit. I apologized to him and he just laughed. "Oh Miss Brandon, don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me. I knew that it wasn't really you doing it anyway". I looked at him puzzled and then asked what he meant by that. "Well, you were out of it, like you were on drugs or something." I sat there and stared into the distance. Drugged, was I drugged and then brought in here? Would Dr. Smith do that to me? Ben snapped his fingers in front of me and then like one of my visions a flash from the past came to me. I remember Dr. Smith saying "I'm sorry Mary Alice," then everything went black. I gasped. I looked at Ben and said, "Ben, I need to see Dr. Alexander."

Ben took me down the hall to Dr. Alexander's office. I was looking around me and saw the other people that were in this facility. People that were talking to themselves and the ones that were saying the world was coming to an end. As we got to the end of the hallway I turned to look back and the name on the wall said "The Hole". I wondered where they got that name from and why was I there?As we reached Dr. Alexander's office I saw that he had gold writing on the door. Ben knocked and then we heard his magical voice say, "Come in!" When we walked in the room the first thing I noticed was how warm the room is. I looked around for fans to circulate the air but there was nothing. How could he sit in here?

"Dr. Alexander, Alice would like to speak to you. Oh sorry, I mean Miss Brandon." I looked at Ben and smiled, "its okay Ben, you can call me Alice." He smiled at me and then left the room with the closing of the door. "Please Alice, come and sit down with me," Gavin said sitting behind his huge desk while motioning to the chairs in front of him. I moved to sit down in front of him and said "Dr. Alexander…" which he then stopped me with his hand. "Please Alice, call me Gavin."

"I really don't feel comfortable calling you by your first name," I said sheepishly while looking at my feet. He stood up and come around the front of the desk and sat in the chair to the left of me. I looked over at him and there was that breath taking smile on his face. His black eyes caught mine, as I stared at them I started to feel my heart race so I looked away from their gaze. He was so beautiful and I felt the urge to touch his face just like I did a few hours before but I knew better.

"So Alice, what do you remember?" As he looked at my hands which were fiddling with the outfits that they have you were there. I found my voice and answered him, "How do you know if I remembered?" I looked up at him and he was smiling but watching my hands at work. I inhaled deeply taking in as much as his smell that I could. "I remember,…the accident. Cynthia is okay right?" He nodded still not looking at me. So I continued, "After I got my papa and mama, I don't remember anything. Everything went black." He looked up at me because there had been silence for a while. Yet again, his eyes hit mine and I stopped thinking, stopped breathing. His dimples came back on his face and he broke the stare which I then gasped for air. I thought that I heard a low chuckle but that's when I had this flash of the stranger. The man, that was at the harbor and in the tree line at my sister's accident. I remember that beautiful smile and those eyes, the garnet colored eyes staring at me. I gasped again.

Before I could think twice I said, "There was a man. He was there at the accident. He smiled and winked at me." I snapped my mouth shut. What was I doing? He is going to think I'm a crazy and throw me back in the room and leave me there. Gavin looked at me encouragingly, "Go on. Just tell me what you do remember, and the rest will follow," Gavin smiled. "Well, I don't remember much after that." I whispered. I looked at Gavin and he stood up and walked around the room. He didn't look angry just trying to figure out what could help me, or at least I thought. He finally made his way back to the desk and seat on the corner of the desk right in front of me. "Do you remember what the man looked like?"

He was so close to me I couldn't think straight. What is the deal? I have been close to men before and I have never felt like this before. Those eyes caught me again when I looked up. Next I knew he moved so fast that I didn't notice that he was behind his desk. I took another deep breath. Did I quit breathing again?

"Alice, please do you remember anything about the man," as he tried to push me forward. I closed my eyes and tried to fall into the past. Think back. It was like I was on fast-forward. I watched my sister's accident, and then there was a black spot. I gasped when I saw myself turn and look at Dr. Smith when he injected me. It all went black again. I heard in the dark Dr. Smith saying "Sorry Mary Alice." I gasped again when I saw the stranger staring at me again. His beauty was so stunning. That's when I opened my eyes. I didn't see Gavin behind the desk so I moved my eyes around. There he was right beside me, down on his knee holding my hand. His hands were ice cold, but they felt so good since it was so hot in this room. I must have scared him when I gasped.

"Sorry if I scared you," I looked at him and said it in my soft petite voice. Gavin just looked at me. He pulled his hand away which I didn't want. I tried to grab his hand to bring it back but he was to fast for me. "Alice, what did you see?" Gavin asked again but with a little more force this time. He didn't look at me; he just looked out the window. It was business now and then it clicked; oh he thought that I had a vision.

"It wasn't a vision if that is what you are looking for. I don't have them anymore." He turned and glared at me, I just continued on. " I saw that Dr. Smith drugged me and then everything went black. I saw the stranger in the shadows at the harbor and the tree line. He was absolutely beautiful. He had garnet eyes, pale skin. He was so beautiful, and he looked a lot like you…in a way." I was surprised at myself for letting that slip out. Maybe he wouldn't notice. I looked up and caught that smile with the dimples. Of course he would catch that.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Alexander. I mean Gavin. I shouldn't have said that." I looked down at my feet again. I never noticed that I had these slippers on my feet. I sighed. I saw Gavin white uniform pants go by so I knew he was standing in front of me. I inhaled again, just wanted to take in his smell when I could. I started to think about his face and how I wanted to look into those eyes, but he snapped me out of the little day dream. "But you have seen visions. You saw your sister's accident. The good Dr. Smith has told me about your previous history."

I still didn't look up and I was on the verge of crying. What were they going to do to me? I had heard the stories that Dr. Smith told my father and mother. There is electrical therapy, locking people up forever for seeing, and hearing things. I waited to hear my punishment. It was so silent I didn't know if he left or anything. I finally decided to look up but he wasn't in front of me. He was by the window again. He must be waiting for me to confirm if he was right or not.

"I don't know what you want me to say." He was now glaring out the window. He was deep in thought it looked like. He looked angry. Did I do this? "Gavin?" I looked at him with worried eyes. It was if, he forgot I was there for a moment. "So sorry Alice, our time is up for the day but I have one more question." I sat there staring at him. "The stranger that you saw, you said he was pale with garnet eyes and long blonde hair correct? Was there anything else?" I thought back to what I said. Did I tell him the color and length of the stranger's hair? I must have, as I started to remember back. "Oh," I squeaked. "He was wearing clothes that a steelworker would wear. Well that was what he was wearing the second time I saw him. The first time he was wearing a business suit." I looked up at Gavin and he looked like he was about to lose control. Like he was either going to throw something or scream.

"BEN!" He shouted. I was still sitting there confused. Ben came running through the door looking for danger. "Ben, please take Alice back to her room. We are done for today. We made a lot of progress." Then he winked at me, "oh and Ben?" Ben stopped and looked at Gavin, "I'll be leaving for a while. I'll be back a little later." Ben nodded to him but I yelled, "Gavin, you okay?" Gavin just smiled at me and winked again, then looked at Ben, "Please take Alice to her room."

I didn't understand what was going on. Why did Gavin have to leave? I wondered where he was going. Why was he so upset when I left his office? As Ben walked me to my room I looked up in his big blue eyes and said, "Ben, what is going on?" He looked at me and grinned sheepishly, "I don't know Miss Brandon. I mean Alice. I don't know." He got me to my dark cell and closed the door.

I must have fallen asleep on this bed, or what they call a bed. I sat up and stretched. I was going to go to the door and see if Ben was close by. Maybe he could get me something to eat. I got up and started walking to the door when all of a sudden a vision came. I saw Gavin with the stranger. They were fighting but not the typical throw punches fighting. They were growling and snapping at each other. I gasped and then I heard a noise in my cell.

"Who's there?" I demanded. "It's just me, Alice." I let out a sigh of relief it was Gavin. "Oh Gavin," I said in shock, "What are you doing in my room?" He came out of the shadow, I could finally see him. He came over and grabbed both of my hands and placed them inside of his. They were so cold, I looked up at him. He whispered, "I needed to talk to you. There is something very important that I need to tell you and you need to listen." I stood there staring at him. He was having a hard time with words. This was not normal doctor to patient relationship. We had something more. I don't know what it was. I wasn't in love with him. I was just fascinated with him. I looked into his eyes. "What do you need me to do? I'll do anything," I whispered back at him. He smiled but not his deep smile. It didn't reach his eyes and there were no dimples. "Whatever you do, don't tell the other doctor about your visions. I have to go away for a few days. If you say anything to them, they will do horrible things to you. Just stay calm and don't say a word. I'll be back."

I was trying to figure out the why, why now, why this? "Why?" I asked in a shaky whisper. Gavin reached up and grabbed both sides of my face with his cold hands. "Don't worry. I'll be back to take care of you, and protect you. I have to take care of this first, okay?" Gavin reached down and grabbed my right hand and kissed it like a gentlemen. "Be good," and then he was gone and out the door.

A few days had gone by and still no sign of Gavin. The doctor that was his replacement was not as nice. Dr. Jones, was what he liked to be called, had pulled me into the exam room three or sometime four times a day.

"I know you see things, Miss Brandon. I have read your file. I just wish that you would tell me about them." Dr. Jones looked at me with these puppy dog eyes. I ignored him. I did as Gavin told me, not saying a word. Dr. Jones glared at me, threatened me and I just sat there. I was thinking, what could be worse. Gavin is not here, my family was gone, and my life was gone. What else could you take from me?

I was being so good at not saying anything, people started thinking I was mute. Ben would come to my cell at night and we would laugh about how much I made Dr. Jones mad. My visions were still coming but it was the same vision that I had before Gavin left. Well, until one day when I went to one of my sessions. I had just seat down and was being doing my usual, not talking when then vision came. I started to scream. I was seeing the strangers garnet eyes coming at me. He was taunting me and was pushing me into a corner. I saw him jump at me, and then I saw him ripping my throat. I was screaming even harder, it was pure horror. Of course I was, in a split second, surrounded by a room full of nurses and orderlies. I had at least 10 people on me, including Ben. I was looking at him and screaming, "He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me."

The next thing I knew, Dr. Jones had the orderlies take me to a procedure room. They dragged me, kicking and screaming, and they laid me down on a cold bed. I looked at Ben and whispered, "Please Ben, don't let them do this. He is going to kill me." Dr. Jones heard the end of my statement and ordered the orderlies to go. Then all of a sudden I felt pain from head to toes. After a couple of times of this sensation, I realized what they were doing. It was the electrical shock therapy. It could have been 5 minutes or an hour long of this, but eventually I blacked out.

This continued on for at least three to four times a day. I didn't know what day it was or actually how many times they really did the therapy to me. I was a just limp and lifeless. I didn't speak and I didn't move. I remember someone coming in my room at night and putting cold wash cloth on my head and they would sigh. I never knew who it was.

The last session that I had I do remember a few things. I remember Ben carrying me to the room for the procedure. I laid there as I felt them strap me down to the table and they started the shocking. Anymore I just laid there, no whimpering, no crying. Just lifeless but this time I heard a commotion outside. Then the door flew open and I heard more scribbling and yelling. I heard a voice, this voice sounded so familiar. The ripping of the straps that kept me to the table. I heard the voice yelling, no it was screaming, at someone or something in the room. The next thing I knew that voice, that beautiful voice was by my ear, it whispered, "I'm here Alice."

"Gavin," I managed to moan out of my mouth. I was so weak and so tired. He picked me up with no help and carried me to his office. He was so gently with me I didn't even notice that I was laying on his couch. "Gavin," I whispered again. "I'm so sorry Alice. I tried to hurry back. Are you okay?" As I felt his cold hand, touch my forehead. His voice was like music to my ears. I tried to open my eyes to see him but I couldn't. I just whispered again, "I can't remember." Gavin let out a big sigh and then both of his cold hands grabbed my right hand and I felt him get comfortable on the floor beside me.


	3. The Stranger

The next morning I woke up and couldn't remember anything. I sat up and looked around. Where was I? This room was not something I remember and that's when I saw the attractive man standing in the corner. He was looking out the window, "Good morning Alice. Are you hungry?" Was that my name? Why can't I remember anything? I just stared at him. He looked over at me when I didn't answer. I gasped at his eyes. They were a deep ruby and were so beautiful in away but scared me at the same time. I saw him smile with these amazing dimples and that's when I looked him over. The man was tall, jet black hair, and very muscular. He was wearing a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with a pair of slacks. He looked familiar to me but I couldn't figure out why. I continued to stare at him. His smile seemed to fade.

"Alice, do you remember me?" He asked as if he was concerned. He crossed the room in smooth motion. I stood up and moved away from him, standing behind the couch that I was just laying on. He stopped in mid stride and just stared into my brown eyes. I looked away from his stare and continued to look around the room. This room felt familiar, comfortable, and safe. Maybe I have been here before, and maybe this man had something to do with this room. I looked back at the man.

"Alice?" He whispered again and extended his hands like he was offering them to me. "I'm Dr. Alexander but you call me Gavin. You were sent here by your family due to visions you see. I left and the doctor that was covering sent you to shock therapy. That is why you are having a hard time remembering things, but they will come back I promise." I was still standing behind the couch just staring at him. He smiled again but this time with those dimples. That smile drew a memory back to me. The flashes were of his smile, smell, and the sweetness of that voice. More flashes of this room, us talking, him holding my hand and then I gasped. I remembered. I smiled back at him, "Gavin" I whispered. He nodded and then I was off. I ran into his arms and gave him a big hug and inhaled his wonderful smell. He was back, here, with me. I sighed.

I heard him chuckle through his chest, "Please eat Alice. You must be starving." He looked down at me with that big smile and pulled me away from him. He sat me in a chair with food right beside it. I smelled the food and didn't hesitate to starting eating. I couldn't help it. I was so hungry but I had so many questions for him to answer. Just when I was about to ask him, a flash of pictures of my past was coming back. I gasped and I felt cold hands on my shoulders, he was beside me. "What do you see Alice" Gavin's voice was scared and worried. It threw me off and I looked up into those ruby eyes.

"Why did your eyes change color?" I asked out of no where. I looked at his face next and saw that he looked beat, no more like he hadn't slept in days. "You look like hell Gavin. Have you slept?" I probably said too much and was a little bold but he did look like hell. He sat down beside me never taking his eyes off me. I could see in his eyes the confusion, which the same emotion was in my eyes. "That is for another time Alice. What did you just see?" He led me back to the subject and the question that he asked me before I went on my ramble. "Oh, well I saw what looks like memories of my past. I'm remembering my family. Remember meeting you and Ben and being in the dark. I also saw you and another man fighting, but it was a weird fight. I don't understand that either. The very last flash I had was the another man coming after me and killed me." I looked down and continued to eat like this was just any other conversation. I made it sound so nonchalant that when I finally looked up from my meal, Gavin had his mouth gawped open. Then there was a hissing noise coming from him, out of those beautiful lips. He moved so fast that I really didn't see him move. He was right beside me and then he was by the window. He hissed again, glaring at something outside. I didn't understand his response to what I just said. Why was he hissing, and what was that hissing noise? Was he mad at me because I wasn't taking it seriously?

"Gavin, are you okay? Is there something wrong," as I started to get up to go over to him. He turned around and looked at me but the look in his eyes made me stop and gasp. He had tons of emotions in his eyes. I felt like they were mocking me. In those eyes were the same emotions that I was feeling right at the moment. Scared, sad, angry, worried, happy, and then last confusion. He looked away and went to his desk and hit this little button. "Yes, Dr. Alexander?" The voice came from no where. I thought that the voice sounded familiar and then I had a flash of me sitting in a cell and this man. "Ben is my name". I was back in reality when I heard Gavin say "Please hold all calls and visitors until further notice." "Yes sir," I heard Ben reply to him.

Gavin moved across the room to me and sat in the chair to my left. He was staring at the floor and then he said. "How much do you believe in the stories that are handed down from centuries to centuries?" He turned and looked at me with his dimpled smile. I did a hard swallow, I forgot to breath again. I shrugged and looked back at my food. I heard him sigh and he pushed on. "Well the story that I'm about to tell you, you will either believe or run out of the room screaming." I sat there continuing to work on my food. I thought about what he just said and started to worry but then that feeling went away. I was happy again, was it because he was here? I glanced over at him and he was staring at the floor with his beautiful grin. I wondered, started thinking about what he told me when I couldn't remember and I started to get scared. I saw him frown and then push his eyebrows together. There was a little snicker escape his lips when he started to smile. I felt sudden happiness again. As I stared at him, he looked at me from the corner of his eyes and winked. What was going on? Was he doing this or was it because every time I saw that smile it made me happy.

"I'm sorry that I'm confusing you, and upsetting you." I felt my emotions change again. He laughed and then sighed. "Alice, I'm asking you to keep an open mind. Will you do that for me?" He said in his sweet voice. I nodded because that's all I could do. I didn't trust this at all, there was something weird going on. "Good. You have to look at everything that is right now, right in front of you. You have noticed that I'm fast. You have noticed that I'm strong. You have noticed my eyes and that my hands are like ice. You have sense that your emotions have been changing out of your control. There is only one thing that could do that Alice, one thing." He sighed again and looked down at his feet again. His smile had faded. I reached over and put my hand on top of his, as encouragement. "I'm not scared Gavin. I'm not scared of what is going on here. I just want to understand." I smiled at him, which he gave me one in return.

"Okay, but please hear me all the way out before you leave." He pleaded with me, and squeezed my hand. I nodded at him with a smile on my face. "Okay", he continued. "It happened almost one hundred and fifty years ago. It was a cloudy day; we had rain for about two days straight. I was out helping my father on the farm equipment when I saw this lady walking down our road with groceries. She didn't look like one of my neighbors. She was very petite with long blonde hair that was pulled up into a bun. I recalled that there was a new house just built up the road, so she must be the lady of that house. I decided that I should help her, so I ran down to the road. I offered my help to her, when she looked at me, my breath escaped me. Her eyes were a crimson color. I had never seen eyes like that before. She smiled at me then nodded as an acceptance in the help. She said that I was a true gentleman for wanting to be helpful to her. Her voice was like music to my ears. Like wind-chimes on a windy summer day. She was beautiful with pale skin and those crimson eyes." He stopped for a moment and got up to look out the window. I followed him with my eyes as I continued to finish my breakfast.

"I found out that she was the lady of the house. Her husband was still out of town, finishing up closing his deals and then he would be back with her. She said that she had a few things around the house that I could really help her with. She made a comment on how I was so young and strong it would be easy tasks for me. I agreed to help her with whatever she needed. I was twenty-eight and a beautiful woman is telling me that she needs help. I was going to offer my services even if she didn't ask. We arrived at her house and I followed her. We got to the kitchen and she offered me a cold drink. I accepted the offer full heartedly. The next thing I knew I was on the floor and she was biting my neck." He paused again, and then turned to look at me. He looked like he was in pain. "I woke up after a few days. She was sitting there waiting for me. I growled at her, which I couldn't figure out why I would do that to a lady and where it was coming from. She heard me and just put her hands up like a peace offering and said that her name was Elizabeth. She was a vampire and that she had changed me in hopes that I would stay with her. She was very lonely." He paused again, almost like he was editing the story. There was confusing again, why would he do that? Then I noticed my confusion was gone again. I saw a smile creep across Gavin's lovely face, and then those dimples appeared.

"I did stay with her for a short time. She showed me the ways of life but I wasn't happy. She wanted me to stay longer. She wanted me to be her mate but I…just,…" He stopped and looked down at his feet again. More editing I figured. "So I left, and decided that there was more out there for me. That was when I noticed that I could change the emotions of people. I make people feel differently than they did at the time I met them. I still felt their pain, but I could change it so they didn't have too. After that I wanted to understand more about the human brain. Where are the emotions controlled from and how to help control them in the uncontrollable? So I went to school and became a psychologist in hopes of helping people. I can get in deeper. Violent patients are not match for me." He said with that same smirk on his face.

I just sat there in disbelief. Gavin was a vampire. A vampire! Well that did explain a lot though. Confusion rose, why is he telling me this, why now? "I sense that you are confused. You must want to know why I'm telling you this now" Gavin walked back over to me. Okay, was he psychic too? Gavin grab my hand, "You remember that man that you saw me fighting with. That is James and he is also a vampire. He has special ability just like me, but not the same. He has an ability to track people. He is obsessed with tracking; it's a game to him." He glared at our hands.

"Why is he after me and you, then?" I asked him with my questioning eyes. I had a feeling I knew why. "He is drawn to you, to your smell. You have a very strong beautiful smell. He will not stop until he has you. That's where I have been. I have been trying to track him and stop him from coming after you. All I could find was his name. He is a drifter or a nomad." I still looked at him puzzled. He grinned at me, "He has no one with him, so he just goes from town to town." After he said this I had like a flashback again. I saw the man, James, standing at the harbor. I saw him standing in the shadows of the tree line at my sister's accident scene. I gasped and Gavin squeezed my hand. "I remember him, standing there at the harbor and when my sister got hurt. I remembered."

I smiled but was taken back when I saw Gavin's face. He was sad. "What?" I asked him. He looked up and with the most serious look and he said, "I'm waiting for you to run." I looked into his ruby eyes and smiled. I did start rethinking everything that he just flung at me. He was a vampire. Am I crazy for believing such a story? The only person that I enjoyed being around besides Ben was a vampire. The next thing I noticed was a cold hand touching the side of my face, rubbing his thumb on my cheek. "I won't hurt you Alice," his voice was a whispered.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, keep you protected." I sighed not because of what he just said but his eyes were just beautiful. Even though I knew that they should scare me. "You never answered my question" I teased him as I looked away. When I didn't get an answer I looked over at him. He looked puzzled. "Your eyes," I said in a snicker. He chuckled and then said, "Do you really want to know?" I nodded, smiling at him for encouragement. "Well, when they are red, I found me someone….I ate. When they are black, I really should be looking for something to eat." I didn't say anything but I turned from him and looked at my feet.

"What is it Alice?" He pulled my chin back so that I was looking at him. I was scared to ask and then I felt calm again. "Why are you scared?" He asked. I had to do it now. "Did you want to, um" I stumbled around it. "Did you ever want to kill me?" He laughed a booming laugh which made me jump. "Oh, no! I would never hurt you or any of my patients. Also, I am a little more protective of you. I feel emotions for you. I feel fatherly emotions with you." I sighed. I felt much better because I was worried that this relationship was going too far. I only felt just a need to understand him. He was a very interesting person. I felt no lust for him. It was a love, like I would feel to my father. "Well that changed the emotions in the room. Were you worried about something?" He asked with a grin on his face. I just shook my head. He laughed again but not as loud. I like to hear his laugh; it was just like listening to wind-chimes on a breezy day.

I gasped when the vision came. I saw James coming into the hospital. He was dressed like an orderly. I looked around and it was early night. Gavin had my shoulders, "Alice, what did you see?" "I…saw…I saw James and he was dressed like an orderly. He is coming. It will be early night when he arrives. I can't tell if it's tonight or if we have a while." It all came out to fast. I didn't understand what I said. Just then another vision hit me. I saw Ben saying good night to the workers and walking out to his car and James was in the back seat. Ben didn't see him. I was yelling "NO! Don't do it! Don't get in that car Ben!" I saw James grab Ben's head and pin him down to the seat and he took a bite. I was now screaming, "NO! NO! Not him! NOT BEN!" Gavin was there, he had my face in his cold hands. "What is it Alice?" I screamed at him, "Ben. Ben is going to die!"

Gavin jumped up and hit the button on his desk. "Yes, sir?" It was a different voice, not the same as before. Oh no, Ben is gone. Gavin responded, "Is Ben still here?" "No sir. I'm sorry he just left about two minutes ago. Do you want me to see if I can find him?" "No" Gavin gasped. He was standing in front of the window. I went to get up and he was there in front of me in a flash. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down in the chair. "Stay here. Don't move." He whispered at me. Then he was gone. I sat there thinking about the visions and the events that just unfolded. I wonder what time it is. I got up even though Gavin told me not too, and walked over to the window. I looked at the sky first; it was gold with purple, twilight. I then looked down and saw Gavin and a couple of the orderlies standing by a car. They were pulling something out. Oh no, it can't be. I started to cry. It was everything that I feared. Ben was lifeless in Gavin's arms. I screamed and started to hit the window. Gavin looked up at me with fear and sadness in his eyes and then his head snipped to the tree line. I looked in the same direction as he did. I didn't see anything at first but then out of the shadow a figured appeared. I continued to stare and then his face appeared. That long blonde hair with those ruby eyes. I gasped when I saw him. He was beautiful. Was he looking up here at me? Then a smile came across his face and he blew a kiss at me. I was frozen. I couldn't move. He winked at Gavin, who was now very close to the tree line, and then James vanished.

I didn't even hear Gavin come in. I was sobbing too hard. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder. I felt his cold hands on my back, rubbing it up and down. He just let me cry and then I screamed into his shoulder, "What are we going to do?" I was crying so hard that my body was shaking. He continued to just hold me against his body, trying to control my shakes. He wasn't messing with my emotions, he just let me go. He let me mourn for my friend.

"What will we do?" I just kept saying over and over again. He finally grabbed my face with both of his cold hands and looked into my eyes. I stopped crying as I stared back at him. He was trying to help me with my emotions. Help control the shaking and the crying. I sniffled and felt sadness for my friend and his family but the shaking slowed down. He looked worried not because of my emotions. He looked worried as if he wasn't going to see me again. Then he wrapped his arms around me again. He kissed the top on my forehead and led me to the couch. When we sat down, he pulled me back so he could look at my face again. He cupped his hand around my jaw and wiped the final tear away with his thumb. He said in the softest voice I have ever heard, "We are going to run. We will hide out somewhere. I will protect you."

I looked at him stunned. James is a tracker, he will still find us. Even if we ran, we wouldn't get too far. I finally got my voice back, "NO!" I yelled at him. He looked puzzled by my instant anger. "We will not run. We will stay here and face him. He is a tracker right? If that is the case he will find us anywhere. I want to die here if that is my future. This place is my home and my family now." There was anger in my voice and in my eyes. He was not going to be able to change my mood now. He sighed, "We should try to leave, Alice." He was trying to persuade me but I just shook my head no and he just laughed. "Okay, okay. We will stay." He reached for me and pulled me into his lap. I hugged him and he did the same in return. "I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you. I promise." He whispered in my ear.


	4. The Attack

The night was a long night. He didn't want me to go back to my room. So I stayed in his office, slept on the couch with him sitting on the floor in front of me. I smelled sausage when I finally woke up. I stretched and yawned loudly. My eyes opened to the window with the sunlight coming through, which made the room very bright. It looked like it would be a beautiful day. I smiled when I felt a cold touch to my forehead. I looked above me and there was Gavin. I sat up and looked out the window. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered. I saw the sun coming up over the tree line. Beautiful orange with red, that was on the sky line with the pale blue sky above. I smiled and shook my head yes.

I got up and walked over to the table were my food was sitting. I sat down in the chair and Gavin was sitting in the chair beside me before I blinked. I sighed and started eating. It was silent for a long time. Gavin just sat there watching me eat and I watched him, watching me. After I was finished with my food I decided that I needed to go shower and get changed. I have been in his office for almost two days now. I cleared my throat and squeaked out, "I need to take a shower. I'm sure I smell horrible." A big grin stretched across his face that showed his dimples. "What?" I asked him. He just snickered and shook his head.

While we waited on the orderlies to come up, I asked him a few questions. I wanted to know what they found when they got to Ben's car. I asked about his eating habits and where he went to hunt. I continued to ask him about his life as a vampire. Then the orderlies came in and took me to the shower. Gavin told them to make sure that they brought me back here after I'm dressed. I turned and looked at him as I left and he had that big smile that I love so much. He winked at me and I smiled at him as the door closed behind me.

The orderly that took me down to the shower hall was not one that talked much. He was very cut and dry kind of person. We have to get undressed before we go in the shower. I felt really uncomfortable with this orderly. Not like he was staring at me or anything but that he really didn't care about me. I got into the shower hall and saw that there were a couple other women in the shower. I hated the fact that the showers were wide open. There is no privacy especially since there are orderlies all over the shower room. I went to the back of the shower room, so that I didn't have to stare at two other naked women.

I started the shower and got it set to the right temperature. I turned around and got my hair wet and started to get my body wet when I felt a presence around me. I opened my eyes and there stood one of the ladies, a couple of showers away. I could have sworn that she was in the front of the showers when I came in. I shrugged it off and went back to my bathing routine. I felt someone staring at me. I opened my eyes again and there stood that lady. She was only a couple feet away from me now. I recognized who she was now. Her name was Nichole. She was the same height as me but with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello Nichole." I said to her with a smile. I started to look around for the orderlies but there was no one around. Weird, I thought to myself. I looked back at Nichole and she just stood there, staring at me. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable now. We were both standing there naked and staring at each other. "Can I help you Nichole?" She looked at me and then looked at my soap. "Oh, you need some soap?" I asked questioning. She nodded so I turned around and got the soap for her. I turned back around to hand it to her when I saw that she was glaring at me. This wasn't just a glare, this was a death look. Anger was in those eyes. I was starting to back up away from her now. Every step I took she followed. "What is with you, Nichole?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I know Alice, and you better stop." She said as she stepped towards me again. I looked at her puzzled. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about Nichole?" She paused and I saw her hands ball up into fist. Oh, no! I started looking around for orderlies, there was no one? There was another girl there and she was standing at the door. She was watching Nichole. She must be a look out. I looked back at Nichole. "Nichole I don't know what you are talking about." "I know you are sleeping with him Alice. He's mine. Dr. Alexander is mine and you are not aloud to have him." I stood there with my back against the wall, stunned. "I'm not sleeping with Gavin. He is just helping me with my visions. I don't know…", but before I could finish I felt something hit my face. Whatever it was made my head bounce off the wall which I then hit the floor hard.

I pushed myself up the wall so that I was sitting on the floor. I felt something coming from my nose. It was blood. I looked up at Nichole, trying to figure out why she thought this. I saw her fist come at me this time. I moved out of the way and her fist hit the wall. She screamed, "He's mine. He will always be mine. I'm going to kill you for even touching him." I had rolled over on my stomach and was trying to move as far away as possible from her. She grabbed my leg and flipped me over so that I was on my back again. She put her knee into my stomach. I screamed out in pain and put myself into a ball on the floor. She started to kick me in the stomach and yelling with every kick, "You will not take him from me."

She knelt down beside me and grabbed my hair so that she could move my face so that I was looking at her. She smiled at me with anger in her eyes. "Alice, you will not live to see tomorrow if I have anything to say about it. I'm going to kill you because you took my man. When you go to hell Alice, tell my father that he was nothing but a piece of shit. Thanks to him, I'm the way I am. Goodbye Alice." I tried to move but she had kicked me so much that I couldn't move out of the ball. The next thing I knew, she picked my head up with my hair and threw it back into the hard floor. I moaned when my head hit the floor. I was going to die. She was going to keep her promise. I felt another hit to the floor. This time I didn't make a sound, I just laid there. I felt her grab a hand full of my hair again and threw my head back one last time and then, everything went black.

I don't remember anything. I don't remember my past. I don't know how I who I am. I don't know if I was born this way or not. The only things that I remember from my past are the sensations. I remembered the burning of my body. The smells of what surrounded me. I could feel stuff touching me that I couldn't explain. The coldness of whatever I was laying on. I couldn't understand or find who the voice and noises were.

The burning in my body was so intense. I remember wanting someone to kill me because of it. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. I tried to yell but I couldn't hear if I did. I was laying on a cold surface. The smell of what I thought was salt water. I would sometimes hear what I thought was a boat whistle. The only thing else I remember was a couple of voices. There was a whisper in my ear from a familiar voice, "I'm so sorry, Alice. I love you!" I couldn't remember why the voice sounded familiar. Was that my name? Alice? I felt myself being carried some where. I heard that voice again, "Alice if you can hear me. You will be fine. I've saved you but please forgive me for what I've have done." Alice must be my name. After that memory I was hearing noises. Noises I wasn't sure of, it sounded like two animals fighting. It sounded like they were fighting over food. I heard ripping and screaming but I couldn't move, speak, or see what was going on. Then I felt something cold touch me with a loud growl. It sounded like it was angry and sad at the same time. Then the burning continued with my heart racing. What is happening to me, I thought during this time. It was so painful and I just wanted to scream.

The next thing I knew, I smelled everything. I smelled the ocean, the saw dust, the man that just walked by where I am. My eyes flew opened and I could see the dust floating around the air. I saw the fibers of the wood above my head. That's neat, I thought. I was thinking about stand up and the next thing I knew I was standing up. I looked around and everything was so sharp, and clear. I stood there for a moment and then something happened.

I started to get pictures of faces. The faces I didn't understand nor recognized from anywhere. Who were these people? The first face was beautiful. He had some scars around his face and neck. I felt a need to be scared of him but then he smiled. I took a sharp breath in. He had golden honey hair with ruby colored eyes. Then another face came. He had a very strong jaw line with bronze colored hair. His hair was all over the place, look like a mess. His eyes were gold and he had his arms open to me. The next face was of another male with golden hair and golden eyes. He also smiled and had his arms opened hide for me. Another face came into view, with jet black hair, dimples, muscles and golden eyes. He was laughing at me. Then two females came into view. They had one of their arms around each other. One of the females was brunette and the other, blonde. Both their eyes were gold and they had their arms out to greet me. When my vision came back I felt this urge to find them but then a burning sensation started in my throat.

I reached up to my throat. I thought that I was going to suffocating. What is going on? I decided that I needed to find a place to get something to drink. I looked down and I was dressed already. I was wearing a party dress that was red. I was trying to remember where I got it from but I couldn't. I went to the window and looked out. It was night. The light that was coming in was from the street light. There was no one in sight, so I crept out into the street. I started to walk down the road when a vision of a man walking towards me offering his hand to help. When I came back my throat went up in flames. I felt the need to find this man and maybe he could help me.

I walked down the road and I saw the man around the corner. I continued to walk towards him. He must have heard me coming up on his path and turned to look at me. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared. His mouth was hanging open and I smiled at him. He finally got a voice, "Good evening mama'." I nodded still feeling the burning in my throat. "You are out late mama. You shouldn't be walking around town by yourself this late at night. There have been murders around town, it's not safe anymore." He rambled on. I was looking at him from his hair to his feet. My throat ached again. I looked in his eyes and he was staring at my outfit.

"You like?" I asked him, and then looked around trying to figure out where that voice came from. I realized that it was coming from me. My voice was like a music box. Beautiful! I looked back at the man. He smiled at me and then ask, "May I walk you home mama'?" He extended his arm out to take my hand when I had another vision. I was looking over his lifeless body with blood on my hands. My throat stopped the aching. I smiled at the vision and at him. When I went to take his hand I saw the pulse in his wrist and my throat went up in flames again. I then looked at his face and saw his pulse in his neck. It was like intuition kicked in and I jumped at him. I pushed him to the ground and he was yelling at me to stop. I leaned in and kissed his neck and he stopped moving. He actually moaned. I smiled and then kissed again. He moaned again and moved his head so that I had better access to his neck. I had a fluid building up in my mouth and I felt the urge to bite his neck.

Next thing I knew I was covered in blood, the man's blood. I looked in horror at my hands and at the body. I then had a vision of a man and woman walking around the corner. They turned and looked at me and then the woman offered me her hand and I went with her. I snapped out of it and was trying to figure out what to do with the body. I needed to move him and fast. I saw a wheel barrel there in the alleyway. I ran to it and brought it out and position it beside the man. I was looking at him thinking that he's too big for me to try and carry. I went and grabbed under his arms and lifted him up with no problem. Wow, I'm strong even though I don't look like it. I got him in the wheel barrel when I felt the presence of someone.

My head snapped up and there was the man and woman standing there at the corner. The smell coming off of them was familiar. They smelled like me. My nose flared, my body moved into a crutching position and this growling sound came from my chest. I didn't know why I was doing these motions. The next thing I know the woman was standing beside me. She was very pale, with crimson eyes and she smiled at me. She didn't look like she was going to attack me or scream. She held her hand out to me and said, "Come young one. We will not hurt you nor will you hurt us." I stayed crutched for a little longer smelling the air around her. I remembered the vision that I had; I took her hand in that vision. They haven't led me to danger yet. I continued to look into her eyes. I came out of my stands and smiled at her. Her eyes had sincerity in them. I took her hand and we were gone.


	5. Home Sweet Home

After my first night of trying to understand what had happened to me, Charles and Samantha had already started to put piece together. I was bit by another vampire about three to four days ago. They explained to me the history and the rules of vampires. Why my throat burned, why my senses are beyond. I was learning everything in one night and I soaked it up.

"Alice, you can stay with us as long as you want," Samantha cooed at me with a smile. "Yes, we can show you the ways young one," Charles added. I smiled at them both and felt at ease. They made me feel at home but I kept having the visions of faces. Those same lovely faces that I saw the day I woke up in my new life. The faces, that seems to hunt my daydreams. That man that kept showing up, with the honey colored hair and beautiful smile. He had the most beautiful face, even with those scars.

A few weeks past by and something kept bugging me. Was I the only one with special abilities? Why do I keep seeing these faces? I didn't understand why, so I figured that I would ask Samantha and Charles if they have ever heard of this. I was thinking about how to ask when Samantha snapped her fingers in front of me. "Alice, you okay?" I blinked and looked over at her, she looked very concerned. "Oh, sorry," I mumbled. Samantha looked at me puzzled and pushed on, "Are you hungry again? We can go hunt if you need too."

"Oh, no! I'm fine,…I…I was just thinking. Umm….I have a question to ask you," as I looked into both of their eyes. They were both concerned. I have never had a hard time talking to them before.

"Alice, you can ask us anything, dear," Samantha said with a smile. She came over and sat down beside me. She put her arm around me and pulled me closer to her so she could comfort me. I let out a sigh, "Have you ever heard of our people having special abilities besides the speed, strength, and smell?" The look of shock on both of their faces made me feel uncomfortable. "I mean, I'm just wondering," as I looked down at my hands.

I sensed Charles get up from his chair and move so that he stood right by the fireplace. I looked up and noticed that he was staring at the picture that hung above the fireplace. I had never noticed the picture before but it was of three men. They are beautiful creatures; with the pale translucent skin and crimson eyes. They looked a lot like us, but in a way they were different.

"Yes, Alice...,"Charles said as I jumped because I was to focused on the painting and not on him. I felt Samantha grab my shoulder a little tighter. "Yes, there are some of us with abilities that are not explainable. For example, you see this picture up here?" He pointed at the painting as his crimson eyes turned to me. I nodded not wanting to speak, I wanted to hear more. "These three men are our fathers, grandfathers, uncles, and brothers. They are the reason we are here. The rules that I explained to you a few days ago were made by these three men. The rules are here to protect us, our future, and our history. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are the reason for us sitting here today." I returned my stare from Charles to the painting on the wall. Charles continued to talk and I was hearing everything he said, but just taking in all of the emotions on those faces.

"This is Aro," he pointed at the man in the middle of the picture with the long jet black hair. "He has an ability to read your thoughts. He can read all of your thoughts from the past to the present but only by touch." I was still staring at the picture, but now looking at Aro smiling face. You could still see the age of the years wearing down upon him. His eyes were full of history. "This is Marcus," Charles continued. "He has the ability to see the relationship among our kind. He can see how strong it is and use it to their advantage." I looked to see where his finger was pointing and it was the man to the right of Aro. He looked like he didn't care to be there, with his silver hair hanging around his face. I immediately looked at the man to the left of Aro waiting for Charles to continue. "This is Caius. He has no ability but he is a very capable fighter. He has been in wars before my time."

I was still staring at the picture when I felt the cushion to the left of me sink and I looked over. Charles was sitting beside me and he had more serious look on his face, "I too, have an,…ability." I gasped at Charles because I wasn't expecting it. I automatically looked over at Samantha and she smiled, "No, I don't have any abilities." I looked back at Charles wondering what it was that he could do. He smiled and pressed on.

"I can see through creature's eyes. Humans, vampires, and even animals, I can see through their sights. I can see what you see right now if I focused on you. It's actually really handy when I'm hunting," as he winked at me with a huge smile. I glazed down at my hands not knowing where to start, and then let out a big sigh.

"Alice?" I heard the strain in the voice as I lifted my head and looked to my right where the voice was coming from. Samantha looked so concerned; she wanted to know what was going on. "What is it dear," she looked at me and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I…" it wouldn't come out of my mouth. I looked down at my hands again, debating in my mind. I just had to say it, "I think that I have a special ability too. I have visions of things to come. I saw you two coming around the corner before you did. I saw the man that I killed before I killed him." I paused and looked up at Samantha, right into her eyes. My chest started to tighten; I just had to get it all out. "I'm seeing faces of others. I have had these visions of them since I woke up. Their eyes smile and they open their arms to me. They are calling me to them. I don't know who these faces are but I feel like I have to go to them. I don't think that I can be with you forever." I said it in such a rash that I don't know if it all made sense. Samantha looked away and sighed. She looked like she was in pain, like I had stabbed her with a knife. She got up and left the room. My eyes followed her and then I felt the tightness, in my chest, hurt more. My eyes felt all swollen like I was going to cry but no fluids escaped.

I looked over at Charles who had a smile on his face. I let out a gust of air. I must have been holding my breath even though I didn't really need to breathe. "It's okay Alice. Everything will be fine. She just worried about you. You are like a daughter to her. She knew that you would leave,…eventually but she just hoped…" He stopped and sighed, the smile was gone. He leaned over, kissed my forehead, then stood up and went after his mate. I felt horrible. I have upset Samantha and that was not my intentions. I just wanted to know more information about our family, our history. I wanted to run to her, apologize for everything that I just said. I just sat there, not moving. I wanted her to understand that I do want to stay but, these visions of faces are dragging me to them for what ever reason.

I let Samantha and Charles have their space. I went out for the night, for a hunt. I wasn't really hungry but my throat was burning now that my questions have been answered.

When dawn was about to come, I decided it was time for me to return to them and to see if I could ask a few more questions. I was wondering if Charles might know this family. He has been around for years; he might recognize one of them.

I walked into our home, well their home soon. I felt at ease once again. "Alice?" It was Samantha's voice, so I walked towards her. Here she was sitting there on the coach with her long red hair laying down her back. She was waiting on me to pull her hair up. She turned and smiled, "Will you please?" She had pins in her hand for me to do my magic with her hair. I don't know why but I loved playing with her hair. Everyday I did something different to it and she loved it.

I smiled at her and crossed the floor in no time flat. I was glad that she was back to herself. "Alice, I would like to talk to you about last night," she whispered in her soft, southern accent. I sighed, "Yes?" She sighed just like I did, "I knew that you would eventually leave us but I was hoping…" She paused at the same place that Charles did, like the words were caught in their throat. She finally spoke again, "That you would decide to stay with us. We could find you a mate and you could stay in the house beside us." I stopped and was staring ahead. A vision came, it was of me standing in the middle of the desert looking for something or someone. Next thing I know Samantha was shaking me, "Alice! Are you okay?" I gasped, "Yea, I'm fine. I was just standing in the middle of a desert, looking for something or someone." I could just imagine what my face might have looked like. I didn't know what that was all about.

By that time Charles was in the room because he heard Samantha yelling and saw the far off look in my eyes through Samantha's eyes. "Are you okay Alice? Did you have a vision?" Samantha turned to him and told him what I just saw. I was still trying to figure out why I was in the desert. I looked up at Charles and realized that I wanted to ask him about the faces that I keep seeing.

"Charles, I have another question to ask you?" I blurted out in the middle of their conversation. Charles looked at me with is intense red eyes. "Yes, Alice?" He smiled at me. "I was wondering if you might know the faces that I'm seeing in my vision. I know you have been around for a while and maybe they have past through here." His smile continued and he sat down on the other couch to face Samantha and me. I grabbed Samantha's shoulders and moved her so that I could work on her hair while I talked to the both of them.

"So, tell me about these faces Alice. What do they look like?" I looked over at Charles and he was staring right at me with a grin on his face. He liked the fact that I was allowing him to see through my eyes. That he didn't have to do it by force or without me knowing. The visions came to me again, like they knew he was there. He saw the beautiful man, with the honey colored hair and crimson eyes. He was smiling at me again with his arms open and I ran into him. The next vision was of the man with older features and golden eyes. Next was the younger looking man with the crazy hair and golden eyes. The visions kept coming of the other male and the two females and then back to the man that seem to make me believe I had a heart beating in my chest. I sighed when the vision was done and then continued my work on Samantha's hair while Charles took in everything. I heard him inhale deeply and then sighed.

"That was the most fascinating thing I have ever seen." When I turned my head to look at him he was grinning from ear to ear. I have never seen him smile like that. I snickered at him and then Samantha asked, "What was it dear?" He just continued to stare at me. I thought that maybe he was in shock. "Well," he got up off the couch and went over to the window to look outside. "I saw the faces that she has been seeing Samantha. I have never seen anything like this before. It was amazing." I looked up to see if he was staring at me again but he wasn't he was staring out the window.

"Did you recognize any of the faces Charles?" I was starting to think that he forgot that I asked him that. "Oh," he stumped a little on his words. "Actually yes I did recognize some." I felt a sudden urge to jump up and down. Maybe he knows that mystery man that is pulling me towards him. I was feeling the smile come across my face. If my heart was still beating I'm sure it would have been going threw my chest now.

"That is the Cullen family. Well, not the first face. I don't know who that is unfortunately, but it seems that you two have bonded," as he turned and smiled at me. I'm sure if I could blush, I would have. "The Cullen family is different from us though. They are not, how do I want to put this. They are not human hunters. They have found a way to survive off of animal blood instead of human blood." I was confused. "So wait, they are vampires too?" I questioned him.

"Yes, they are vampires too. The older looking gentleman is, Carlisle Cullen. He is a very well named doctor around this country. He actually saves humans lives." Charles let out a little snicker. "The other boy, well that's Edward Cullen. He is Carlisle's son figuratively speaking. Carlisle changed him when he was 17. The poor boy was dying of influenza. The other boy, well that's Emmett Cullen. He is a big boy. He was also saved my Carlisle. He was ripped apart by an angry bear. Carlisle's daughter Rosalie, she was the blonde, found him out in the woods. Rosalie was saved by Carlisle when her fiancé left her for dead in the streets. Esme is the brunette, which is Carlisle wife. She was saved by him after she jumped off a cliff. She was very sad after losing her baby. Poor woman."

I had stopped playing with Samantha's hair when he was telling me about this family of vampires that don't hunt humans. They actually save them from harm and they all seem to care and love each other. I was so caught up in all the information that I didn't notice I was pulling on Samantha's hair. Of course it didn't hurt her, but her neck was bent back and she was looking up at me. "Um, Alice?"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." I let go of her hair. "Charles, how do you know them?" I had to ask.

"Well, I met Carlisle years back. Actually, before my Samantha showed up. He only had Edward and Esme with him at the time. They were living here for a while. He writes to me on occasions, just to let me know what they are up to and where they are. Actually, I think I got a letter from them a while ago. Let me see…" He went to the desk and flipped throw some papers and said, "Oh, here we are." I jumped off the coach and got to his side before he had the envelope all the way open. He grinned at me.

"Well this was sent to me a few months ago. They are in Alaska. They move around a lot though. Since Carlisle likes to work in the hospital he can't stay long due to the aging thing. He normally stays in one location for a couple of years." His eyes went up to Samantha. I had forgotten in all my excitement how she most feel right now. I looked into her big crimson eyes and I could sense that she wanted to cry even though her eyes wouldn't let her. I was by her side in a split second, holding her and taking my fingers through her hair. I felt so bad that I made her listen to this. Her only daughter now wants to leave home.


	6. The Meeting

Years had past. I was still with Samantha and Charles. I don't know if it was out of sympathy for Samantha or that I really didn't want to leave. I still had the same visions with nothing to add. I still didn't understand the desert vision. There was no one around me, just me and I was looking for someone or something. Maybe I was waiting on the man from my visions. The man, with the beautiful hair and gorgeous smile. I sighed.

"Alice? You okay?" Samantha looked at me from under the street lamp. We were hunting for the night. Charles was looking through possible targets and I was looking forward in my vision to see if anything was coming. I sighed again, "Yes Samantha. I was just thinking about the man from my visions and the desert." Her face went a little more, sad. I felt bad saying these things to her but she asked and I wasn't going to lie.

"I saw a couple coming out of the bar. They are coming this way." Charles said in an exciting voice. It had been a little over a week since we eat, we were hungry. I stretched my mind; I was really starting to understand my ability now. Well, it helped that Charles also had an ability, and was showing me how to control it. I pulled my mind up and out to see what was in the future I gasped at the vision that came. The couple that we were getting ready to attack were getting attacked but not by us. Their faces were not Samantha or Charles or me.

"There is someone else here," I hissed through my teeth. I could feel the venom building in my throat. I explained quickly to Samantha, since I knew Charles had already seen. We went to greet the couple that we were hunting when the other two jumped out from the shadow. Hissing was heard in our victim's ears. I lowered to a crutch and glared at the little girl. Charles was snarling at the boy and Samantha was trying to control our victims but had to let them go since we were engaged in a confrontation with another group of vampires. I was still crutching in a cat like form with venom in my mouth. More hissing was heard, finally Samantha stood in front of Charles and I. I growled because of so many things. One, I couldn't see my opponent and two, I didn't want her hurt.

"Please, we are here just as you, to hunt. Let's not fight. We are not here to hurt you and you are not here to hurt us." Samantha said with her hands out like she wanted to hug the other two. I noticed that they shifted their weight and then stood up straight. I did the same, but didn't take my eyes off the little girl.

"Sorry to invade your territory. We were just passing through. We are on our way to Florida to possible join the Volturi." The little boy said to us. He smiled and I saw him look over at the little girl who was staring at me. She finally smiled at me. "Yes, we are on our way to Italy we were stopping to eat first." She must have saw my eyes light up about the Italy comment. She was still smiling at me when she said, "What is your name?" I froze. I didn't know what to say to her. Should I tell her the truth?

"Alice. My name is Alice." I didn't smile, move, or take my eyes off of her. She was still smiling at me. "This is Samantha and Charles, they are my family," as I said this I looked over to them and a smile appeared on both their faces. I looked back at the petite girl that was still staring at me. "Oh how nice!" She said in a sarcastic voice. I started to snarl at her. Samantha touched my arm and I stopped. "May we know your names in return for ours?" Samantha asked in a smile.

The little boy shifted his weight again to look at all three of us. "My name is Alec and this is Jane. We come from Alaska and as we stated before we are just passing through." I was still staring at the eyes of the little girl, Jane. She was glaring at me with a smile on her face then all of a sudden I had pain. This was not physical pain not by touching, but pain through my whole body. I was screaming and on my knees. I was crying but no tears fell. I heard Samantha screaming to whoever was doing this, to stop. Finally the pains seem to calm down but I was laying on the ground in the fetal position. I heard Charles yelling at someone, telling them that it was uncalled for. I finally got to the point where I could stand up and look around when I did I saw Jane grinning from ear to ear. I had a vision of Jane doing this task to Charles and then Samantha so that I had to listen to their scream.

"YOU WILL NOT DO THAT TO THEM!!" I growled at her not moving my eyes from hers. She growled back at me and started to lean into a crutch again. Then I saw Alec touch Jane's arm as telling her that this was not needed. She stood up and continued to smile at me. Charles cleared his throat and both of them looked at him. "I see that this couple would like to pass us. Would you please be on your way now? If you are to return here, you might not leave here." I looked up and saw a couple standing behind the two travelers. They turned and ran the other direction from us. Damn, another night without food.

I turned my eyes back to Jane, who was also turned to look at the couple but then turned back to me. She narrowed her eyes and with a smile, blew a kiss at me. I growled at her again but Samantha touched my arm and I let it go. When I blinked, Jane and Alec were gone. I let out a gust of air through my mouth. I turned and looked at Samantha and Charles who were holding each other. I realized then that I wasn't home anymore. I needed to move on but where? As if a light switch flipped on a vision came to me. The man that I have seen in my mind for all this time looked to be on the move. He was with other people, look like a couple. He was traveling with them but didn't seem happy.

"Hmm…" I said out loud. Samantha was by my side, "What did you see dear?" "I saw him. He was traveling now with two other vampires. He still doesn't seem happy. The only time I see a smile is the vision of me running into his arms." I looked deep into her eyes to see what she was going to say to me. Her eyes had mixed emotions of sadness and happiness. I didn't understand why.

"Your happiness is more important to me than anything Alice. If you have to go, go. I understand. It seems like your mate is waiting on you." Samantha hugged me so tight that I didn't think she was ever letting go. I was relieved that now I was ready to move on. Find my mate and find the family that needed me. The family, which I needed.

I looked over at Charles and he smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead like always. "You can always come back if you want. If you don't we understand," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. I was feeling my chest tighten and I knew this was it. I was leaving, leaving my family to get a new family. I hugged Samantha one more time and kissed her on the cheek. I then turned and ran. I ran towards my new dreams and future.

Yet again, years went by. I was going from town to town. The visions were coming more often but still no actual location. I continued my search for the mystery man. It would feel like my heart was beating again when I had a vision of him. I would sigh when I saw myself running into his arms. Maybe he is my future. Maybe he is the key to my happiness as I am to him. I was happy at that thought. I looked forward to meeting him everyday. The need grew more and more.

It was a cold winter in Chicago, 1949. I was staying in a nice little place near downtown. I decided to go out and get some clothes and have a look around town. It was a cloudy, snowy day; no need to worry about being seen. I was in this nice little café when I notice this man staring at me. I didn't pay to much attention to him but I was starting to feel uncomfortable. So I decided that it was time for me to go.

I paid the waitress and went to a store around the corner. I had been there before and they had some really nice clothes. I picked up a couple of outfits and notice the man from the café was there too, staring at me still. I started to move again. No need to panic, I'm sure it's just coincidence. I put the things back and went to another store that I liked. Walked back to the juniors section and was looking at the latest fashion when I saw him again. What is the deal? Then I saw his eyes, they were crimson like mine. I smiled at him, which he did the same. I walked over to him and nodded my head.

As I walked around him to go outside, he followed. We walked out the store and went to an alleyway right beside it. I stopped in the middle of the alley, he did the same. "Who are you and why are you following me?" He continued to stare at me with a smile on his face.

"My name is Gavin. You are a vampire I see." He continued to stare with a big grin on his face. That's when I saw the dimples. I smiled back at him. "Yes, I'm a vampire and so are you." He nodded his head and took a step towards me. I growled, "That's close enough." His smile faded a little bit and then continued, "How long you been in town?"

"Only a few weeks. I'm trying to locate someone." I blurted out. Why did I just say that, stupid? I stood there not moving and not allowing him to move.

He was very attractive but not the man I was looking for. Not the man I was tracking down. His dimples returned, "Maybe I can help you? I would really like to have some company." I took a sharp breath and let it escape me. "Hmm, I don't know. I don't really know you Gavin." I said with a smirk on my face. His smile grew bigger and the dimples got deeper in his cheeks. "Oh, we could always get to know each other." I gasped and saw me sitting on a couch with him beside me showing me pictures of the man I was looking for. He knew him.

I snapped back and Gavin stood there with a puzzled look on his face. I grinned and nodded my head. "Maybe we could get to know each other." He smiled again with the dimples showing and said, "Shall we?" He put his arm out so that I could put my hand or arm on it. I nodded again and grabbed his arm.


	7. Piece Fall Together

I have been with Gavin for about a year now. We have been following my visions from Arizona, California, Florida, Maryland, and the list continues. We went to every location that was given to me by my foresight. I was starting to have doubts in my visions and my future.

I finally explained my ability to Gavin and he was intrigued by my talent. He wanted to help me complete my vision and find this mystery man and the family. I was glad that he wanted to help. He was centuries older than me so he could help me with the searching and he knew people that could help if needed.

"Alice, you need to focus. Look back at the visions and see if there is anything that could help us locate him. Look at the color of the sky, the color of the grass, the street lights, or anything that seems noticeable for us to recognize him." I tried to focus on the memories of these visions. "I see him standing in a forest. Now I see him standing in front of a tower of glass. Hmm…"

"What is it Alice?" Gavin whispered at me. "I see him in a uniform. I've never noticed that before." I opened my eyes and looked at Gavin. "You remember me telling you about the vision of me running into his arms? He was wearing an old confederate army coat. You don't think that he's a soldier?" I was stunned by this new development. Gavin smiled and grabbed my hand, "Seems like we need to go south to find out."

We stopped first in Richmond Virginia to visit The Museum of the Confederacy. Gavin was hoping that if I saw pictures or read names that I might get a vision with more information. As soon as we walked through the door of the museum I got a vision. I stopped dead in my tracks. Gavin was whispering in my ear, "What do you see?" I whispered back to him, "He's sad. He now travels alone. He left them behind. He was unhappy and unhappy now. Gavin, we have to find him!" I grabbed his arm and squeezed. He nodded and looked at me seriously and said, "Focus, Alice. Look around and see if anything keys up anymore visions."

I wondered around the museum and nothing was starting any visions. Gavin went to the caretaker to ask them if they knew anywhere else that we could go for more information on the soldiers of the confederate army. Gavin came back with a smile on his face. "They said that there is a library down in Mississippi that has a lot of photos, books and newspaper clippings. They also said that they have a list of old soldier's home addresses. That might be what we are looking for." I nodded but I was still sad because of the mystery man. Gavin put his arm around my neck and whispered in my ear, "Let's go down there. Eat on the way and if we make it in time we will find him tonight. If not we will get a place for the night and wait until the morning to go." I nodded again not saying anything. He grabbed my hand and we were out the door.

We were running as fast as we could. We had stopped to eat but I didn't realize how hungry I was until then. It took longer than we attended. We were in Tennessee now, when I noticed that I was holding Gavin's hand. I looked down and noticed that I rather enjoyed having his hand in mine. I saw his thumb move so that it was rubbing against my hand. I looked up and right into his eyes. He was watching me, stare at our hands. I smiled at him out of embarrassment and turned my head so that I was looking ahead. I'm sure if I could blush I would have. I heard him snicker and I continued to look ahead, dodging the trees that flew by us as we ran.

We made it to Biloxi Mississippi but it was too late to get in the library, and we didn't feel like breaking in. So we decided to get a room and wait until the morning to go in. Gavin told me to go ahead and take a shower if I wanted.

I went into the restroom and took a long hot shower. It was the only time that I feel normal. My skin becomes warm to the touch and makes me feel like a real human. It doesn't last to long though; you have to come back to reality sooner or later. I got dressed and went out to let Gavin know that he could go but I didn't realize something.

When I looked up, Gavin was standing by the window with his back towards me. He had his shirt off and I could see the muscle across his back. How I wanted to touch those muscles and make them shake under the pressure of my hands. I didn't move though, I was fighting to get my voice back. Finally it did, "Gavin you can take a shower if you would like." I turned around and put my bag down by the bed. When I turned back towards the window, Gavin was standing right in front of me. I was staring right at his beautiful chest. I wanted to put my hands all over his body just to feel it. Not anything sexual for me, I just wanted to feel the tension in his muscles. He put his thumb and index finger under my chin to left my face up to look at him. The first thing I looked at was his eyes. They were jet black and I gasped at them. He wasn't hungry, we just ate. This was a different look; it was a deep sensual look. I wanted to look away but he held my face still. He was looking start into my soul and whispered, "I've wanted to do this for a while now."

The next thing I know, he was leaning in and kissed me on the lips with a force that was unbelievable. I heard him moan into my lips and I froze. I couldn't believe this was happening. He reached around with his other arm and wrapped it around my waist and he pushed me into him. He growled low deep in his chest and I could feel how excited he was. I tried to move away but couldn't. He took his hand that was under my chin and put it on the backside of my neck and pushed me deeper into the kiss. I was still frozen by this action. He licked my top lip as asking me permission to enter and I pressed my lips tighter. That's when everything snapped. I had to stop this, and stop it soon.

I brought my arms up and put them on his chest. He moaned again and pressed himself into me deeper. His manhood was pressing up against me and I could smell the sex coming off of him. I mumbled on his lips, "Please, stop!" He moaned again and rubbed up against me. That's enough, I thought. I pushed with all my force on him and he flew back into the wall. He growled but not in defense, it was sexual. I put as much space between me and him and in my sheepish voice, "Gavin, I don't think of you that way. I'm sorry if I lead you to believe that I did. The feelings that you have for me are not the same. I'm searching for my mate, the man in my visions. I'm sorry but I can't." I lowered my head in shame and in sadness because I couldn't give him what he wanted.

I heard the door open and I panicked, "Gavin?" I looked up, start at his back. He was facing the open door. I moved forward a little to stop him but then he turned to me and put his hand up to stop me. He looked into my eyes and he could see my sadness. I could see his sadness. He smiled with those dimples and said in his angel voice, "Alice, I'm so sorry. I thought that you were meant for me. I didn't mean to upset you but I think it's time for me to go. I can't be around you and not think of you as mine. Please, don't look for me and I won't look for you. You are meant to be with him." He moved across the room to stand in front of me. His hands were on both sides of my face when he said to me, "Find him, I know you can. I believe in you." He came in closer to me so that our lips were barely touching and spoke, "and Alice,…I love you." He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me with a gentle kiss. Then, he was gone, out in the rain. I stood there looking at the door and then fell to the bed. The tightness in my chest came back and it felt like I was about to cry. I didn't mean to hurt him but I didn't feel the same way. I couldn't do that to him. Lead him on, but now I'm alone again. Why are you doing this too me? Why do I have to be with you?

I thought about going after Gavin and trying to love him. Trying to make it work but I couldn't. This man, the man from my vision, was dragging me to him but why? Why him? I didn't understand and I needed to understand.

I continued to think about the mystery man and Gavin throughout the night and into the morning. I got ready and went to the library still thinking about everything. I took a deep breath, which was hard with all this glorious food around me. Put that behind me, I had to find this man. I walked in and asked the librarian where I could locate pictures and information on the confederate army. She pointed to the far back of the library. I smiled thinking that if I got to hungry I could enjoy a snack back there and no one would know the wiser.

I went back to the section she told me and started my task of searching for the mystery man. I pulled a few books down and sat at the closest table. No one was back there with me so I flipped through the pages fast in hopes of locating something. I was on book three with no luck. Damn, I thought. I got up from the table and went back to the shelf and looked at the remaining books. I saw a photo album, I picked it up and something was telling me to look through it. This time when I sat down, I slowly turned the pages. I was taking in all the faces of the soldiers, when all of a sudden his face appeared in front of me. He was there, staring back at me. I read the caption and it stated, 'Youngest Major in Texas history, Jasper Whitlock.'

"Jasper," I whispered to myself. He was just as gorgeous as what was in my visions. Strong jaw line, he must have had deep colored eyes, and those beautiful lips. I sighed, I have finally found you. I continued to look through the book trying to locate more information. I saw a newspaper clipping which stated, 'Jasper Whitlock abandoned post?' The article continued to state that he was taking women and children out of the Galveston Texas to a safer location. He never returned to Galveston after the drop off. He was given a fresh horse before leaving the secure location. No body was located on the trail that he would have taken. They believe that he was either killed by the Union, and they took his body, or ran to Mexico. Nothing else was said about him after that point.

So, he must have been changed at that moment. Vampires must have been around that area since there were people on the move, easy to pick one or two off with out to much notice. I continued to think about all this. When a vision came to me, it was the Cullen's. They were moving to, Forks Washington. I saw them packing everything up. Then I saw Jasper and I arriving at their new location and them smiling and welcoming us in. I sighed when I came back to. The librarian was standing in front of me.

"You find what you were looking for dear?" Her voice was high, she was nervous. "Yes, thank you." She grabbed some of the books and went to file them back. I sat there for a little longer still trying to take in the information. I found him, I need to go to Texas and see if I can locate him. Then another vision came. It was him, walking alone on a stormy day. I looked around, saw that he was in Philadelphia. I then saw him walking into a little café and sat down at a table. He was hungry, his eyes were very dark. I need to find him and when I do we will then go to the Cullen's.

I sighed again when I came back to reality and the librarian was standing in front of me again. "Are you okay dear?" Her voice was shaking even more. "Yes, so sorry. I didn't mean to hold you up. Here," I handed her the book and smiled. She smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. She was scared. "Thank you so much for the help." I whispered in her direction and then slowly walked out of the library. I could feel her eyes on me the whole time that I walked out.

I walked outside and it was still raining. Look like I was heading to Philadelphia, then sadness hit me. This was when Gavin would grab my hand and we were off again. No time to think of that, I needed to find Jasper. He is my past, present and future.

I walked until I was covered by the trees and then took off running. I would get to Philadelphia in a day or two. Depending on how many times I stop for food.

It looked like the front that was hitting Mississippi would be up in Pittsburgh in two days. So I did have enough time. I could feel my chest getting tighter, not because I was trying to cry, but because of happiness. I was finally going to meet the man that I have been searching for. I was going to make him happy, and we will be together forever.


	8. Jasper

_***These are not my characters nor do I claim them. I'm writing what I believe to happen to Alice from the beginning. This next chapter does have some quotes from Stephenie Meyer's book, 'Eclipse'. I wanted to make sure that it was documented that the conversation between Alice and Jasper are apart of that book.***_

_**ALSO—THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER!! YOU HAVE BEEN ADVISED!!**_

It was the spring of 1950 in Philadelphia. I was sitting in the diner patiently waiting for his arrival. It had started raining about an hour ago so I knew that he would be here soon. The man behind the counter continued to ask me if I needed anything. I would smile and tell him no thank you.

Finally I got the vision I was waiting for. He decided that it was too obvious for him to be walking around outside in the rain so he looked over at the diner that I was in. I automatically turned and looked at the door and I could see him across the street. If my heart was still beating, it would have been through my chest now. I turned to look back at my glass of water, which was not touched. I waited until I heard the bell of the door to look up.

I turned and looked right at him. He stopped dead in his tracks. I jumped down off the stool and started to move towards him. I knew that I probably worried him with my reaction to his entrance, so I smiled at him as I made my way. I was so happy and excited that we were finally meeting. Everything felt right now, my world was becoming complete.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I whispered to him with a smile on my face. He ducked his head like a good Southern gentlemen and whispered back to me, "I'm sorry, ma'am." I snickered at him and extended my hand to see if he would take it. He was hesitant at first but then took my hand. I was home, we were home together. We turned, not taking our eyes off each other and left the diner.

Still looking at each other, we went around the side of the building and walked until we got to the tree line. We both looked at the forest line and back at each other. I smiled at him, he gave me a grin back and we took off into the forest. Now the next adventure was explaining to Jasper how I knew him, and then locating the Cullen's.

A few days had gone by and we were traveling west to see if we could locate the Cullen's. We had stopped for the night to relax and look for some food in the area. Jasper went and made a little fire and we sat near it for the light. I decided to explain to Jasper how I get these visions. I told him that was how I knew he was going to be at the diner at that moment. He explained to me that he has ability too. He can change the mood of others around him. He explained to me his past from being a soldier to being a trainer for new vampire. He told me about Peter and Charlotte and how he misses them but he can't face killing humans anymore. The sadness, horror, and emptiness, was too much anymore. He needed hope and for once in his life he felt it with me. I smiled at the thought, he was happy to be with me.

I looked away from him to think about how I was going to explain the Cullen's to him. I wasn't for sure about them either. When I felt his hand under my chin, and pulled my face so that I was looking at him. I looked into those charcoal eyes and felt the happiness, hope and love radiating off him and me. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. His lips still touching my skin, trailed down my jaw line and then to my lips. My eyes were closed, I was gasping for air that I really didn't need. He stopped so that his lips were resting on mine. I felt him smile against my lips and then he pushed his lips to mine. It wasn't hard, or forceful. It was very gentle and breathtaking. I didn't want to stop kissing him.

I throw my arms around his neck and pulled myself into his lap. He snickered under his breath, which was as heavy as mine. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer as we continued to kiss. We finally broke away for air and put our foreheads together. We just sat there, smiling at each other. It was like we were meant to be. I started kissing all his scars on his face, and then moved to his neck. He snickered again when I came back up to his jaw line and did the same thing to him, which he did to me. Once I reached his lips, I was looking at his face. He was smiling so big that these dimples appeared that were just electrifying, I smiled at him.

"I'm so happy that you found me Alice. I don't know where I would be or what I would be doing right now. I definitely like what we are doing right now." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips that were still very close to his. I sighed at him. I was thrilled that we were both feeling the same about each other. I was so happy that I was making him feel better.

"I have something else to tell you Jasper. The other reason that I found you." I stopped to pull away from him a little. I didn't leave his arms or lap, just moved so that we could look at each other more clearly. "There is a family that I have been having visions of. It's a different kind of family. I haven't figured out why yet. Their eyes are not crimson like ours, they are gold. I have been having visions of them as long as I have about you. I think we are meant to go to them, to live with them, as a family. I don't know where they are right now. I know that they are planning on moving to Forks in Washington but I don't know when that is." Jasper had a smile on his face the whole time that I told him this. He put his hand up to my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. He leaned in to close the small distance between us and whispered in my ear, "We have time. Let's enjoy each others company and let things unfold. We will find them when they are ready to be found. Let's just be together."

I was panting before he finished due to his breath on my neck. I moved my face to kiss him again. There was a hunger now in the air, one that wasn't there before. Not stopping the kissing, I forced him backward to the ground so that I could lie covering him. He snickered again under the kisses that I gave him.

That night, was one of the best nights that I ever had. We made love all night and held each other, which seemed like forever. When the sun did rise we decided that we should be on the move. Out of no where a vision came. The Cullen's were out hunting, they were chasing animals. Then I caught a look at their home, snow on the roof. There were mountains off to the east, and then I saw them run past the sign saying 'Welcome to Vancouver'. I jumped up when I came back into focus. Jasper giggled at me and I realized that I didn't have any clothes on but I must have had a look of surprise because he grabbed me and pulled me down to him.

"What is it, love? Are you okay? You are,...upset, what is it?" Jasper was cooing in my ear. He was rubbing my back as he covered me up with the blanket that we had. "Are you okay love?" He said to me again. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I kissed those soft lips and got up from his arms and started to get dress. He sat there looking very puzzled trying to sense what was going on.

"You're happy now. What is going on?" He was staring at me. I turned towards him and threw his clothes at him. "Get ready. I have found them. We need to head to Canada." I said enthusiastically. I continued to tell him what I saw as he got dress. I took in all of his scars and his glorious body. He was absolutely beautiful. I must have stopped talking because he turned around to look at me. I stood there in awe of him. He had a huge smile across his face which was showing those dimples. He walked towards me with only his jeans on. My breathing picked up before he had reached me. He put his hand to my face and kissed me gently on the lips.

I was a little to responsive to his kiss; I jumped up and wrapped my legs and arms around him. He caught me as if he knew what I was thinking. I kissed him more forcefully and passionately. I licked his upper lip and he opened his mouth as if allowing me to enter. I traced his lips with my tongue and he let out a moan and that was all I needed. I let my tongue enter his mouth and played with his. He pushed me closer to him which made me moan into his mouth. The next thing I knew he had my back against a tree. I growled a little when I hit it. He pulled his mouth away from mine with a grin spread across his face.

We were both panting and grinning at each other. He began to kiss down my neck to behind my ear. I could feel his manhood pressing against me. I sighed in pleasure when I felt him and moved my hips a little, then he sighed in my ear. I got chills that went up my spine which was something that I never felt before. He nibbled on my ear and then exhaled in my ear, "We have our whole existence for this. We could find the Cullen's and then do this all we want." He then returned to my neck and nibbled all the way down to the crease of my neck and shoulder. I sighed and pressed myself into him more and with that he growled deep in his chest.

"I say they can wait. They are not going anywhere soon." I reached up and grabbed a handful of his curly honey colored hair and pulled his face back. He snarled a little, and I just smiled, kissed him deeper than before. We continued teasing each other, which seemed like forever. He finally removed my shirt and started to kiss my breast and playing with them. I couldn't do anything since he had me pinned against the tree, I was at his mercy. He grabbed a hold of my pants and ripped them off. I thought in my head, 'Oh, those were my favorite'. He was already undoing his pants to let himself out.

It wasn't very long until he was inside me and I was in complete bliss. I was grabbing more and more of his hair and was kissing him all over. I heard the tree snipping from behind me. He noticed it too so he pulled me away from it and laid me down on the ground. I heard the tree hit the floor of the forest. We both snickered a little when we realize that we need to be a little more careful. He kissed me again with more force, more aggression that sent me over the edge. I grabbed more of his hair and removed my lips from his and bit into his neck. He growled and let himself go.

We both laid there, in complete pleasure radiating off of us. We didn't think that we could ever get use to this. I giggled at him when he leaned over me and kissed my breast again. He looked up at me with love in his eyes. My smile never left my face when he began to kiss my collarbone and then up my neck to my ear. He sighed when he reached my ear and then said, "We better get going love. People will start wondering around this area and they are going to think that I took advantage of you." I snickered and said, "You ripped apart my good pants." He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at me with that smile that was amazing. I giggled at him; he could tell that I enjoyed it as much as he did. I touched his face with my hand which he leaned into and kissed my palm.

I sat up and reached for my bag to see what I might have left. I found an outfit that would work as long as Jasper didn't destroy them. "You can't destroy anymore of my clothes or I won't have anything left to wear," I snickered. I heard him behind me and I turned around. He had that same grin on his face and said, "I'm not going to complain." I smacked him in the arm and laughed, "I'm sure the Cullen's would like me to have some clothes on." He shrugged and then went back to packing up the rest of our stuff. I watched him for a moment and then went back to back up my gear.

When I was done and Jasper was ready to go, we grabbed each others hand and took off. I looked down at our hands and smiled. It felt different than it did with Gavin. It felt like Jasper hand was meant for mine, like they were designed to be together. Was it meant for me to be a vampire, to find him, to save him? Was it meant for him to be a vampire to find me, to love me the way that he is? I don't know for sure, but it sure seems like this is what was meant to be.


	9. The Cullens

_***This is my last chapter. Thanks for all the comments, good and bad. My very first attempt at this and it was a great experience but now I can rest my mind. I have put out there what I believed happened to Alice. Also as in the last chapter, there are quotes taken from Stephenie Meyer's book, 'Eclipse' to make this as close to her books as possible. I do not own the character nor do I want anything from them. This is my version of what happened to Alice, thank you!* **_

Three days had past by the time we hit the border of Canada near Vancouver. We didn't know exactly where they were located but I had an idea. We made it into Vancouver a little after dusk, and went through the town and to the west. I remember from my vision that they had mountains to the east of the home.

I finally saw the mountains and continued forward until I saw a house on the hill side that was surrounded by the trees but you could see some windows of light down by the town. I turned my head and looked at Jasper. "Looks like they are home, are you ready?" I squeezed his hand. He smiled at me and nodded.

We walked to the outside of town and ran up the hillside to the house. I slowed down when we got a little closer to the house. They didn't know us and I didn't want them attacking us without me explaining. When we got close enough to see the door there stood three of the family members. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie, they looked just like I pictured them.

As we came out from the shadow of the forest, I squeezed Jasper's hand one last time and looked up at him. I smiled and he smiled back but then his face became serious. I looked at him puzzled but he whispered, "They are scared and uneasy." I nodded to him. I walked a little closer so that they could hear me clearly.

"Carlisle, it's so nice to finally meet you and Esme. My name is Alice and this is Jasper. We have come here to see if we can stay with you. I think we can work to each other benefits. We are both looking for a new life and you seem to have one." After I was finished I looked over at Rosalie, "Where's Emmett, Rosalie?" The three of them stood their looking at me puzzled and stunned.

"Love, you have really freaking them out! Let me see if I can help." Jasper moved forward a little and looked at all three of them and they seemed to relax.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle looked at Jasper and then looked at me, "How did you know who I am?" I stepped forward so that I was close to Jasper again. "We have a lot to explain to you Carlisle. May we please come in and explain and tell you our stories?" I asked in my sheepish voice that I could make. Carlisle looked back and forth between Jasper and me and then nodded. We waited until they were in the house and more comfortable. I looked at Jasper and smiled, "Ready dear?" He turned and looked at me, put his hand up to my face and rubbed my cheek. "I would follow you to hell and back again," he leaned in and kissed me on the lips so soft and gentle. He lingered there for a while just brushing his lips against mine. I whispered to him, "We better go in. We can finish this later." I giggled and he did a low growl. I kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his hand and went in the house.

We walked in and it was bright. We went into the room where the other three were. Carlisle looked at ease sitting there in the chair. Esme and Rosalie stood behind him on guard, which I could understand them doing so. I went over and sat in the other chair that was opposite of him and Jasper stood behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he squeezed it ever so lightly. I looked up at him and he looked like he was in pain. He was trying to control the mood in the room. I felt a wave of easiness over me and then felt the room lift. There were no worries, and no fear which let me sigh in relief.

"How are you doing that?" Carlisle asked again, looking right at Jasper. I looked up at my lover and he just smiled, "It's a gift that I have." Carlisle looked surprised but pleased and nodded his head. "So Alice, explain to me why you are here and how you know so much about us."

I started from the beginning, all the way back to my very first day as a vampire. I told them about my visions and about Samantha and Charles which Carlisle responded to by a smile. I told them about Gavin and me searching for Jasper then finally finding him. Jasper then told them about his life from beginning to end. All three of them just stood there and listened to us. They would nodded and smile at us when we talked about each other. After the stories were told both Jasper and I waited to see what they would say to us.

Carlisle's eyes went back and forth between the two of us. I reached up and put my hand on top of Jasper's and gave it a little squeezed. He responded by doing the same to my shoulder. I felt a wave of happiness hit me. He was happy that we were here. He must feel something from the Cullen's and as soon as I thought that I looked at Carlisle. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Well, you two are more than welcome to stay here with us. I do however have to tell you how we live. We are not like other vampires." I stopped Carlisle before he finished, "We know that you hunt animals and we are welling to learn." I smiled at him and then looked up at Jasper and he nodded to Carlisle.

"Well, of course you would know that we are different. You've been seeing us for sometime now. Well I'm sure you would like to clean up and we can talk so more once the boys have returned." I chirped, "You mean Emmett and Edward." He smiled at me and nodded. He continued, "You must know that we have extra rooms, so feel free to find you a room that is comfortable. There should be plenty of clothes in the closets. Let us know if you need anything." I stood up and as I did Carlisle did too. I looked at him and he smile was deeper now, it reached his eyes. I crossed the room and gave him a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back. I looked up at Esme and she was smiling too. She opened her arms to me and I went to her and hugged her like she was asking me too. "Welcome home Alice," she whispered. I turned and looked at Rosalie; she had a smirk on her face but no open arms. I went over to her so that I was standing beside her. She smiled bigger, "I guess I have a little sister and brother now," as she turned her attention to Jasper. I laughed and said, "Yea, I guess you do." She looked back at me, "When you get to the top of the stairs, the room to the far right is Emmett and mine. Don't touch!" I laughed at the harshness of her face. "Okay Rosalie, I won't touch as long as you let me borrow some clothes." She glared at me and then smiled, "Sure. Why, not?"

I walked over to Jasper and he sighed as soon as I was beside him. I looked up at him and he smiled. He was uneasy when I wasn't close to him, he was afraid for me. I touched his cheek and he relaxed some more and we went to the stair case and up to the second floor. I saw the room to the far right, not even going to go look. Went down the left side and walked in the first room. That was Carlisle's office, or at least it looked like an office. We went to the next room and it looked like a designing room, must be Esme's. Went to the next room and it was bright. The wall was nothing but glass. I walked in and went to the window, it over looked the mountains to the east. This must per the window that we saw from town. I felt Jasper's arms come around my waist. This was the room, that one that I wanted. I looked around and saw that there was music all over the place. There were books and magazines all over the floor and all over the couch. Whoever lived in the room did not appreciate the beauty that it held. I started throwing things out the room and Jasper stood there in surprise.

"What are you doing love?" I turned and looked at him with a grin on my face. "I'm making this our room." He walked towards me, "I think this one already belongs to someone." I growled and snapped at him and he snickered. "Okay, okay. I'll keep my mouth shut," he pushed himself against the wall and watched me work.

Rosalie peeked in and gasped at what she saw. I had redid the whole room and made it look more like something from one of these designer magazines. I heard her yell for Esme but I was too involved to pay attention. I heard a giggle and then felt a hand touch my shoulder. I knew it was Esme because I recognized her scent, "Dear, you have a talent for decorating, huh?" I shrugged and kept working on the fabric that I found in the other room. Jasper was still standing with his back to the wall just watching everything unfold.

"What's in the black bags," Esme asked. "All the stuff that was in the room," I whispered at her. I heard Rosalie snicker and then left the room. Esme just nodded and looked around the room. "This has got to be the best I have seen this room look. Well I'll let you two be. The boys should be back soon."

I looked over at Jasper and he smiled. I laid down what I was working on and went over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug. He returned the hug and kissed the top of my head. I then heard Carlisle say, "I hear Edward and Emmett. They are about a mile out. Maybe if Alice and Jasper want to come down now, we can prepare them." We were already down there before he said the last two words. He laughed, "Well, just so you know. Emmett and Edward might be a little surprised by your presence. So let us talk to them first and then you can introduce yourselves." Jasper and I nodded. Carlisle rushed to the door and then I heard Emmett and Edward come through the door.

"Hey Carlisle, what's up," said a booming voice. I thought that might be Emmett. "Carlisle, why is my stuff in bags," said the other voice. Oh no, I thought. That must be Edward. There was a quiet moment and I heard Carlisle say, "Now Edward!" Then there he was in front of me. Jasper stiffened and moved himself in front of me. He felt the danger because Edward was mad. Edward let out a growl deep from his chest. I moved around Jasper and put my hands up and said in my sheepish voice, "Edward, my name is Alice and this is Jasper. We came to stay with you and your family. I'm hoping," Edward's hand flew up and stopped me mid sentence. He looked over at Jasper and said, "No I'm not going to hurt her nor am I going to hurt you." I looked at him and was stunned. How the hell did he do that? I thought to myself. All of a sudden a smile came to Edward's face and he said, "Because Alice, you are not the only one with talents. I can read your mind as you can see visions and Jasper here can change my mood." I stood there in shook. Of course that's why Carlisle didn't have to say anything. Edward read his mind and knew before he could get anything out of his mouth.

"I still want to know why my stuff is in bags in the hallway," Edward said as he looked at me. I smiled and was thinking of a good apologize for that but couldn't because of the way the room looked. Edward chuckled and then busted into laughter at my thoughts. I glared at him and started to think of way to hurt him. He started to laugh harder and then spoke, "Please stop Alice. It's too much. My sides are hurting." I growled at him and then thought about kicking him through the window here in the room, but he just laughed harder.

"Okay, enough of the mental game. I want to know what the hell is going on," said the huge man in the doorway. I smiled and walked up to him, "My name is Alice, Emmett. That is Jasper. We have come to live with you and your family." I gave him a hug. He stood there for a sec looking around at everyone in the room and then he gave me a big bear hug. I giggle when he finally put me down. "I get a little sister huh?" I smiled and shrugged then whispered, "If you will have me and Jasper?" I looked over at Jasper standing there in the middle of the room with his eyes going back and forth between Emmett and me.

Emmett grinned and exposed his dimples and messed up my hair. "The more the merrier." He chuckled and walked over to Rosalie who was looking anxious to have him beside her. I looked over at Jasper who looked a little more relaxed now. The rooms' atmosphere changed now that they knew who were. Carlisle was filling Edward in without actually talking to him. Edward finally turned and looked at Jasper and I. I looked right into Edward's eyes and asked him what? He smiled and said, "Welcome to the family sis. Welcome to you too, brother. You can have the room; I was getting bored with it anyway."

I chuckled a little because that was the next question I was going to ask. Edward smiled more and then turned his attention back to Carlisle. I turned and looked at Jasper and smiled. He smiled back when his eyes met mine. The love was going through us. I knew that it was time for us to be alone, for a while. "Let's go for a walk," I whispered to him. He nodded; we grabbed each others hand, and went out the front door into the night.

I finally got all the pieces together. I had a family, a mate, a future with people that love me. I felt whole and full of hope. I looked ahead as we ran through the woods to find a quiet place.

_***This was a short chapter but of course, we know what happens next. Hopefully you all enjoyed. Please feel free to comment. Good or bad, no worries. Thank you for all the reviews so far.***_


End file.
